Il n'y a qu'un pas
by Lily-Funambule
Summary: Tokio Hotel ABANDONNÉE Deux jumelles emménagent en Allemange, contre leur gré, et elles ont bien l'intention de tout faire pour repartir en France. Malheureusement avec des voisins, telle qu'elles ont, il faudra d'abord régler certaines petites choses.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimers : _Jusqu'aux dernières nouvelles, les jumeaux Kaulitz ne m'appartiennent pas… Enfin c'est pas un truc qui me déplairait, XD !_**

**Note de l'auteur :**** _Ceci n'est que le prologue, c'est pour cela que c'est aussi court. En espérant que cela vous plaise. Bonne lecture._**

**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

Deux jeunes filles de 17 ans soupirèrent en coeur. Dans quelques minutes, elles seront dans une voiture, direction l'Allemagne !

« Je hais le patron de notre père ! Le muter en Allemagne, alors que celui ci va voyager, c'est ridicule ! On pourrait rester à Paris, quand même ! »

« Lucie, calme toi ! Ça sert à rien de s'énerver. »

La dénommée Lucie jeta un regard à sa jumelle.

« 'Scume-moi Lily... »

Lucie et Lily Evans étaient jumelle. Lucie était née 10 minutes avant Lily, elle était la plus âgée et pourtant c'est quelques minutes de vie supplémentaires ne faisait pas d'elle quelqu'un de raisonnable. Les jeunes filles avaient en commun leurs yeux verts émeraudes, la couleurs de leurs cheveux, auburn - ceux de Lucie étaient noirs depuis peu suite à une teinture - leur tailles - 1,70 m- et leurs minceurs - aux alentours des 50 Kg.

« Vos disputes vont nous manquer ! » S'écria une voix faisant sursauter les deux jeunes femmes.

« 'Milie ! » Répondirent en coeur, les jumelles.

Les filles commencèrent à papoter avec frénésie lorsque à nouveau quelqu'un les interrompit

« Et moi... On m'oublie ? »

Lily se retourna et se jeta dans les bras du nouvel arrivant.

« Bien sur que non, on t'oublie pas ! Tu vas nous manquer, terriblement, mon oreiller ! »

Le garçon encercla, de ses bras, Lily qui s'était blotti contre son torse. Lucie rigola et dit :

« Tu rigoles ! Le jour où Lily t'oubliera, n'est pas prêt d'arriver, Thibaud ! »

Lucie, Lily Evans, Émilie Rose et Thibaud Kerec formaient à eux quatre, une bande d'amis inséparable et soudé. Le déménagement des jumelles, les bouleversaient tous au plus haut point. Ils avaient déjà planifiés les vacances et ce qui allaient faire à la rentrée.. Tout s'écroulait...

« J'espère bien ! »

Thibaud et Lily avaient une relation particulière, beaucoup de gens pensaient qu'ils sortaient ensemble alors qu'eux se voyaient comme un frère et une soeur. **Les liens du coeur avaient depuis longtemps remplacés les liens du sang**. Il était temps de faire ses adieux, après plusieurs étreinte et embrassade ainsi que quelques larmes, les filles montèrent dans la voiture. Lucie sentit son coeur se serrer à la vue de la porte bleu de leur ancienne maison. Leurs amis allaient leurs manquer, bien qu'il ai promis qu'il passeraient les voir en Allemagne et que le téléphone existait, les jumelles savaient qu'elles auraient du mal au début de ne plus les voir.  
Lucie tourna la tête, regardant droit devant elle, l'horizon.

IIls avaient roulés toute la journée et une bonne partie de la nuit avant d'arriver en Allemagne. En 8 h 30 de route, ils s'étaient arrêtés dans une cinquantaines de station service, pour s'amuser les jumelle avaient laissées des marques de leurs passages un peu partout. Et oui, Lucie et Lily étaient légèrement rebelles sur les bords. D'après elles, la rébellion était un art. A l'aide de leurs rouge à lèvres et de celui de leur mère, elles avaient écrit sur les miroirs des toilettes, des phrases sans queue ni tête. Elles avaient même poussé la plaisanterie, plus loin en piquant les rouleaux de papiers toilettes. C'étaient une plaisanterie totalement puérile mais les jumelles n'en avaient que faire.

Lily et Lucie Evans étaient deux jeunes filles qui adoraient ne pas faire comme tout le monde, elles étaient assez impulsives et détestaient être contrariée. Malgré toutes ces ressemblances, les deux jeunes femmes étaient assez différentes. Dans leurs façons de se comporter, de s'habiller, de s'exprimer. Si Lily était rêveuse, Lucie,elle avait les deux pieds bien ancré sur Terre. Si Lucie était directe dans ses propos et allait vers les gens, Lily, elle était timide. Si Lily, aimait bien les vêtements noirs, Lucie préférait les choses colorées. Pourtant, elles s'entendaient très bien, quoi de plus normale pour des jumelles !

Leur nouvelle maison semblait chaleureuse vu de l'extérieur, mais cela était la première impression. Leurs parents étaient sortis de la voiture depuis quelques minutes lorsqu'ils les appelèrent.

« Les filles ! Sortez de la voiture ! Dépêchez vous ! »

Lily et Lucie échangèrent un regard, toutes deux savaient que elles auraient beau taper du pied, hurler, s'arracher les cheveux, leurs parents ne les laisseraient pas repartir à Paris, cette ville qui était si cher à leurs coeurs.  
Elles sortirent de la voiture, l'une boudait ou affichait du moins une moue colérique, tandis que l'autre marmonnait dans sa barbe inexistante.

« Alors vous en pensez quoi de la maison ? » Demanda Anne, leur mère

« Bof.. Elle est pas si terrible que ça... »

« Elle est... Banale.. »

Lily avait pratiquement craché le dernier mot sachant que cela ferait réagir ses parents qui avaient littéralement craqué sur la maison.  
Anne et Jean Evans se regardèrent et soupirèrent. D'un geste ils indiquèrent l'entrée pour que les jumelles entrent dans la maison.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Disclaimers : _Jusqu'aux dernières nouvelles, les jumeaux Kaulitz ne m'appartiennent pas… Enfin c'est pas un truc qui me déplairait, XD !_**

**Note de l'auteur :**** _Je vous poste, le chapitre 1, directement à la suite, pour que vous vous fassiez une idée de ce qui vous attends._**

* * *

****

**Chapitre 1**

Lily ouvrit la porte à l'aide de la clé qui lui avait passé son père le jour du départ. Poussant la porte de la paume de sa main,elle s'apprêtait avec angoisse à la visite qui signait le contrat de sa nouvelle vie.

Lucie glissa sa main dans sa celle de sa jumelle. Elle savait ce que ressentait cette dernière, sentiment connu, sentiment partagé, sentiment redouté.

Elles entrèrent ensemble.

La maison était en pierre et des poutres étaient visibles. Lily observa autour d'elle, un coup de peinture par ci et par là, et cette maison pourrait être magnifique. Lucie examinait la disposition des pièces - par orgueil et parce que ce déménagement lui déplaisait - elle aurait du mal à reconnaître à ses parents que cette maison était idéal.

Les jeunes femmes se concertèrent du regard, indication d'une conversation muette.

« On doit bien avouer que.. La maison est sympa… » Commença Lucie

« Et qu'il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences.. » Termina Lily

Anne , et Erik Evans sourirent.

Il fallut plusieurs jours pour que la famille Evans soit un minimum installé. Il restait deux semaine de vacance avant la rentrée des classes. Les jumelles mirent ce temps à profit pour aider leurs parents dans de petit travaux pour la maison tel que la peinture, ou le déballage de cartons.

Lily venait de se lever, lorsque la sonnette de porte d'entrée retentit. Elle avait été installé hier et Lily n'était pas du tout habitué à ce bruit, c'est pourquoi il lui fallut du temps pour réagir - et si Lucie ne c'était pas levé pour lui demander pourquoi elle n'ouvrait pas, elle n'aurait même pas ouvert.

**( Les dialogues seront en français bien que normalement je devrais les écrire dans un mélange d'allemand et d'anglais - même si Lucie te Lily sont brillante elles ne parlent pas allemand enfin pas pour l'instant - pour la compréhension de tous donc, et parce que je suis nulle en langue.. Je les écrirait en français..)**

« Oui, oui, j'arrive ! »

Elle ouvrit la porte en grand, ne se souciant guère de sa tenue - T-shirt large et culotte - collant sur son joli minois un sourire d'excuse.

« Ben, c'est pas trop tôt ! »

Lily qui s'apprêtait à faire des excuses pour le temps d'attente, vit rouge, mais resta muette attendant la suite.

« Hum,.. » Commença-t-il

Visiblement le manque de réaction de Lily le laissait perplexe.

« Est ce que vous auriez un peu de beurre, s'il vous plait ? Ma mère qui est votre voisine n'en à plus.. » Acheva le garçon

« Je vais voir ça.. » Murmura Lily

Super ! Elle avais aligné quatre mots. L'aplomb de son nouveau voisin à l'envoyer balader dés le premier mot l'avait laisser sans voix.

Se dirigeant mécaniquement vers la cuisine où Lucie déjeunait, elle essaya de se souvenir de la tête du garçon. Elle n'en avait aucun souvenir, était il blond, roux ou brun ?

« C'était qui ? » La questionna sa sœur dés qu'elle mit un pied dans la cuisine.

« Le voisin. »

« Et il voulait quoi ? Il est comment ? Mignon ? » Interrogea Lucie

Lily sourit, elle pouvait envoyé sa sœur, à la porte, après tout elles étaient jumelle, le voisin ne se rendrait sûrement pas compte du subterfuge. Bon, Ok, elles n'avaient pas la même couleur de cheveux mais le voisin - avec chance - ne le remarquerait pas. Son sourire s'étira, en tendant la plaquette de beurre à sa sœur.

« Vérifie par toi-même ! »

Échangeant un regard de connivence, Lucie se déplaça jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Lily eu juste le temps d'apercevoir la pyjama de sa jumelle qui n'était pas mieux que le sien - débardeur noire et shorty.

Reprenant son petit déjeuner là ou elle l'avait laissé, elle décida d'aller dans le salon pour s'installer devant la T.V. Lily et Lucie adorait la musique, il devait bien y avoir des chaînes de clip en Allemagne, non ?

Lucie et l'inconnu parlait joyeusement lorsque Lily passa devant la porte d'entrée qui était un passage obligée pour se rendre dans le salon.

« Vous avez peur de moi pour envoyez votre sœur à votre place ? »

Lily n'était pas le genre de personne qui se laissait marcher sur les pieds, ça non ! Elle se retourna pour faire face à son charmant et nouveau voisin.

« Peut être que tout simplement, je n'ai pas envie, dés le matin de voir des horreurs ! »

Quoique… Lily devait bien se l'avouer son voisin, n'était pas vraiment un monstre repoussant et laid.. Il ressemblait plutôt à un ange.

« Alors, je vous conseillerais de ne pas vous regardez dans une glace.. Enfin je dis ça, mais.. »

Il ne put terminer sa phrase couper par Lucie. Si il y avait bien une chose qu'il ne fallait pas faire c'était s'en prendre à une des jumelles quand l'autre était dans la pièce.

« Vous exagérez ! Vous venez de me dire que j'étais « pas mal » et vous dites à ma jumelle qu'elle est moche ! Faudrait savoir ! Oh faite, c'est quoi votre prénom ? »

L'inconnu ouvrit des yeux grand comme des secoupes.

« Vous êtes jumelles ? »

Lily qui commençait à trouver, ce garçon un peu lourd et pénible, n'attendit pas la réponse et quitta la pièce, direction le salon.

S'affalant devant la T.V, la télécommande à la main, elle entreprit de zapper, jusqu'à trouver une chaîne qui lui convenait, c'est-à-dire une chaîne de musique rock.

Lucie ne fut pas longue à rejoindre Lily.

« Il s'appelle Bill. »

Voyant que sa sœur ne répondait pas, elle continua, intimement persuader que cela intéressait sa jumelle bien qu'elle ne le montrait pas.

« Il a un jumeau, Tom. Ils habitent dans la maison blanche juste à côté. Il à l'air sympa… Et comble de chance, il est célibataire ! »

« Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien me faire, c'est pas mon genre. »

Lily quitta le salon, son bol à la main, Lucie la suivant à la trace.

« Pas ton genre ?! Tu rigoles ! Ce type ferait craquer n'importe qui ! Tu as vu comment il est mignon, il ressemble à un ange.. Tu le vois, tu n'as qu'une envie c'est de te jeter dans ses bras… Et puis son regard… Il est tellement expressif… Bref, c'est tout à fait ton type ! Brun, mystérieux, mignon, attentif et je suis sur qu'il est romantique ! »

Lily se retourna excéder des remarques que faisait sa sœur. Elles n'étaient pas là depuis trois semaines que sa sœur voulait déjà la caser.

« Ben si, il a autant de qualités, tu n'as qu'à sortir avec lui ! »

Lucie esquissa un sourire, un sourire qui signifiait « Je sais que je t'embête, mais j'adore ça ! » Un sourire complice, ce chamailler, les jumelles Evans faisaient ça, à longueur de journée.

« Je te laisse.. Et ne va pas dire, après que je ne suis pas généreuse ! »

C'est sur ces mots que la conversation se clôtura.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Disclaimers : _Jusqu'aux dernières nouvelles, les jumeaux Kaulitz ne m'appartiennent pas… Enfin c'est pas un truc qui me déplairait, XD !_**

**Note de l'auteur :**** _Merci pour ta rewiew Narcheska ! _**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 2 **

Lucie finissait de se préparer quand Lily débarqua dans sa chambre.

« Les premiers sont arrivés ! Tu peux descendre avant moi ? Parce que moi je suis pas prête du tout… »

Lucie jeta un coup d'œil sur sa sœur.

« En effet.. Tu étais au téléphone avec Thibaud, je suppose ? »

Lily sourit, bien sur qu'elle était en train de parler avec Thibaud, mais sa mère l'avait appelée, la rappelant ou elle était.

« Il rappelle dans moins d'une heure, comme ça on pourra lui parler toutes les deux, 'Milie sera là aussi.. Ils me manquent, c'est horrible. »

Lucie savait ce que ressentait Lily, d'une part parce qu'elles étaient jumelles, et d'une autre parce qu'elle ressentait la même chose.

« A moi aussi, ils me manquent. »

En chœur, elles soupirèrent nostalgiquement. Un sourire pourtant éclaira le visage de Lily.

« Tu sais ce qui nous manque pour nous remonter le moral ? Un pot de nutella et deux petites cuillères ! »

Lucie éclata de rire, c'est vrai qu'une ou deux ou même un pot entier de cette drogue chocolatée serait bienvenue.

« Malheureusement pour nous, aujourd'hui c'est la pendaison de crémaillère et pour Maman et Papa, il faut qu'on soit là, Lily. »

Lily détestait qu'on prononce son prénom à la fin d'une phrase, elle avait l'impression qu'on la réprimandait, qu'on lui faisait la morale après qu'elle ait déçue…

« Bon , Lil's, tu t'habilles et tu me rejoins en bas. Tu me laisses pas toutes seule.. Hein ?! »

Elle ouvrit sa porte, se retourna et murmura, conspiratrice :

« Avec un peu de chance notre charmant voisin doit être là avec son jumeau. »

La porte se referma sur un éclat de rire presque machiavélique qui signifiait que Lucie était en quête d'une proie.

Lily s'assit sur le lit de sa sœur, qui ne ressemblait plus du tout à un lit d'ailleurs, plutôt à une masse informe, sans nom. Regardant autour d'elle, pensant à Paris et à tout ceux, et à tout ce qu'elles avaient abandonnés. Un sourire s'étira à nouveau sur ses lèvres à la vue d'une photo prise un an plus tôt. Tous les quatre, Émilie, Thibaud, Lucie et elle étaient dans un square, allongés dans l'herbe, mort de rire suite à une blague de Thibaud. Elle prit le cadre dans ses mains et le reposa rapidement, ce n'était pas tout mais il fallait qu'elle aille se préparer.

Se précipitant dans sa chambre, elle ouvrit son armoire en grand, hésitant sur sa tenue. Elle ferma les yeux, laissant le hasard décidé à sa place. Lily se retrouva avec un jean simple, noir, et un T-shirt, trois-quarts, vert, ce qui se mariait très bien avec ses yeux. Elle se coiffa à la va vite, se mit un peu de mascara et de crayon noir, soulignant ainsi encore plus ses yeux. Lily s'observa quelques instants dans le miroir, pour se donner du courage.

« Quand, faut y aller.. Faut y aller ! »

Du haut de l'escalier, elle entendait les gens parler. Utilisant une langue inconnue, rapide et pas mélodique pour un sous à entendre.. Enfin c'était son avis. Elle descendait les marches lentement quand elle se prit les pieds dans quelques chose qui traînait. Lily n'eut pas le temps de réaliser qu'elle allait percuter le sol, ce qui n'arriva pas. Non, elle alla s'écraser sur un torse qui l'évita de tomber, deux bras l'encerclèrent rapidement, l'empêchant de faire un geste.

Relevant la tête, elle croisa un regard pénétrant, ces deux yeux qui l'observaient étaient intense, elle en eut le souffle coupé. Elle ressentait comme une sorte d'attraction pour ces deux yeux chocolats, il lui sembla que si elle ne voyait plus ces deux orbes malicieux, son monde s'écroulerait.

« Hum.. Vous allez bien ? »

Elle consentit à détacher ses yeux des lacs nutella de son sauveur pour lui répondre quand elle se rendit compte que son ledit sauveur était son voisin agaçant au visage d'ange.

« Encore vous ! »

Argh ! Avec la chance qu'elle avait, elle aurait du se douter que ses deux yeux ne pouvait que lui appartenir. Bill resserra son étreinte autour de Lily et lui murmura à l'oreille, un sourire plus que malicieux au lèvres :

« Encore moi ! Ça n'avait pas l'air de vous déranger, il y a quelques secondes que ce soit moi, qui vous ait rattrapé ? »

C'était plus une constatations qu'une question.

« Lâchez moi ! Et je ne vous ai jamais rien demandé ! »

Elle le repoussa en posant ses deux mains sur son torse. En retour Bill accentua la pression de ses mains sur ses hanches.

« Vous savez quoi ?! Vous êtes détestable. »

Lily ajouta pour elle-même « Et pourtant, je ne rêve que de me noyer dans vos yeux divins.. » C'est à ce moment que choisit Lucie pour se faire remarquer, comme ils se trouvaient dans un escalier, Lily n'avait pas pu voir si il y avait des personnes derrière Bill, ce qui était le cas.

« Lil's, tu pourrais être plus poli, ou moins désagréable avec notre invité ! »

Derrière elle, souriait un jeune homme qui ressemblait étrangement - bien qu'il n'avait pas le même style - à Bill, sûrement ce jumeau dont avait parlé Lucie.

« Peut être, si il me lâchait ?! » Déclara-t-elle d'un ton de défi et légèrement insolent.

Bill s'exécuta alors que Lucie réprimait un soupir et Tom - le jumeau de Bill - un sourire.

« Merci ! » Continua Lily sur la même lancée

Avant que Bill réplique, Lucie prit les devant évitant ainsi un carnage.

« Maman m'a demandé de leur faire visiter la maison, tu nous accompagnes ? »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait ! Lucie dépassa Bill pour empoigner sa sœur par le bras, la refaisant monter les marches, qu'elle venait de descendre. Derrière elles, les jumeaux chuchotaient, Lucie sourit, elle connaissait ça, les conciliabules entre jumelles ou dans ce cas, jumeaux. Lily par contre n'était pas aussi joyeuse que sa sœur, aucune envie de montrer sa chambre qu'elle venait de terminer d'installer, à deux inconnus !

Ils passèrent en revue les traditionnelles pièces d'une maison - salle de bain, toilettes, chambre d'amis…- pour enfin arriver aux chambres des jumelles.

C'était Lucie qui parlait, avec une joie évidente, il sembla à Lily qu'elle avait eu un coup de cœur pour Tom, le jumeau de Bill. D'ailleurs ce Tom paraissait beaucoup plus sympathique à Lily que Bill. Plus drôle, ouvert, plus…plus… Elle ne trouvait pas, de plus elle ne voyait pas de ressemblance - à part leur physique - commune. En même temps, elle ne les connaissait pas.. Et n'avait aucune envie de faire leurs connaissance. Dans une semaine, c'était la rentrée, elle se ferait alors de nouveaux amis, et ne se soucierais plus de ses voisins.

« Nous avons de la chance, nos chambre à Lily et à moi sont reliées par un couloir et notre salle de bain est commune et en faite, j'ai un peu l'impression d'être plus autonome, plus libre par rapport à cela.. Pas toi, Lily ? »

Lily revint sur Terre, en entendant son prénom. Que venait de dire Lucie ?

« Pardon ? Je suis désolée, Lu' j'étais en train de .. »

Bill lui coupa la parole, profitant du moment.

« De rêvasser sur moi ? »

Lily le regarda de haut en bas d'un air narquois.

« Si je dois rêver de quelque un, ce ne sera jamais de vous ! Mais je vous vois très bien dans mes cauchemars ! »

Elle lui tourna le dos, faisant ainsi face à Tom qui avait un sourire encore plus grand que tout à l'heure.

« Et si vous devez rêver de quelque un, qui serait est-ce ? »

Lily éclata de rire, comprenant ou voulait en venir Tom.

« Toi, bien sur ! »

Elle le prit par la main, et lui passa son bas autour de sa taille, il se pencha pour lui murmurer quelque chose qu'elle seule entendit :

« Bravo ! C'est la première fois, que je vois Bill dans cet état là ! »

Sans se défaire de lui, elle le fit entrer dans sa chambre. Tom ouvrit la bouche en grand, retenant un « Waouh », son regard se promenant sur la moindre chose. Sa sœur, que Lily n'avait pas encore laissé entré depuis que sa chambre était finie cria un « magnifique ». Bill lui resta sur le pas de la porte.

La chambre avaient trois mur sur quatre, blanc, le dernier était noir. Lorsqu'on entrait, on faisait face à une baie vitrée qui donnait sur le jardin. Dns un coin, se trouvait un bureau, qui croulait sous des kilos de feuilles, et de livres en tous genres. A l'opposé, était installé le lit deux place, au dessus des dessins étaient affichés. Sur l'un des mur trônaient des affiches, des feuilles - recouvertes d'une écriture ronde et italique, un peu illisible par endroit - des prospectus, des post -it.. Poser sur une étagère, une télé diffusait des clips, à coter reposait un lecteur DVD - enfin cela semblait en être un mais avec le nombre de CD et de DVD qui le recouvraient.. - Enfin pour compléter tous ce matériel, venait un ordinateur portable posée en évidence sur une table basse, noir et simple. Le tout était très, très lumineux.

Lucie leva la tête, sachant déjà à quoi s'attendre elle précisa d'ailleurs au garçons :

« Vous n'avez pas vu, le meilleur.. Levez la tête. »

Les jumeaux, pas contrariant pour un sous, obéir. Au dessus d'eux se trouvait une

immense fenêtre, c'est de là d'où provenait l'énorme quantité de lumière de la pièce.

Cette fois, Tom laissa échapper le « Waouh ! »

Lucie, continua :

« C'était le rêve de Lily. »

Elle se tourna vers sa sœur.

« Voir les étoiles de son lit. »

Elles se sourirent. Tom faisait le tour de la pièce lisant se qui était écrit, observant et fouillant dans la pile impressionnante de CD qui appartenait à Lily et aussi probablement à Lucie. Pendant ce temps, Bill fixait d'un air légèrement angoissé la T.V.

Sentant sûrement le trouble de son frère, Tom s'arrêta de farfouiller, voyant le clip qui passait sur la chaîne il comprit ce qui embêtait Bill. Plus qu'une solution, la diversion.

« Lucie, tu nous montres ta chambre ? »

Lucie sourit, pendant que Tom attrapait d'un coter le bras de Lily et le sien Rester en arrière, Bill laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement, bénissant son frère. En parlant de celui-ci..

« Bill, tu viens ? »

il l'appelait…

Traversant un la salle de bain commune au deux jumelles, il pu apercevoir un mot sur le miroir, tracé, avec ce qui semblait un crayon noir. Il était écrit « Ne te perds pas dans ce que tu es et dans ce que tu voudrais être. » Il fronça les sourcils et continua à lire « Vivifiante et mortelle » et plus bas « Acheter du Nutella » Bill en vint à la conclusion intérieur, que ses filles étaient soit bizarre, soit folles ou alors il lui manquait une pièce du puzzle.

Enfin, il entra dans la chambre de Lucie, qui était bien différente de celle de sa sœur. Si la chambre de Lily était un peu dérangée, celle de Lucie était carrément bordélique ! Les murs étaient blancs, à part un, qui était recouvert de peinture rouge. Il y avait le même équipement matériel que dans la chambre de Lily, à la différence qu'il n'était pas disposé de la même manière et que tout était éteint. La différence entre les deux chambres était la penderie qui était attenante à celle de Lucie.

« Lily, voulait une ouverture dans son plafond, et moi, une grande, très grande penderie. »

En disant ses mots, Lucie avait ouvert la porte, laissant voir le nombre de vêtements qui étaient rangés. C'était impressionnant, entre le nombre de vêtements rangés, et le nombre de vêtements aux quatre coins de la pièce, Lucie Evans pouvait ouvrir une boutique !

« Waouh ! »

Cette fois, c'était à Bill d'être impressionnés. Le jeune homme se précipita à la suite de Lucie dans ce paradis pour fashion victim qu'étais la penderie, des jumelles Evans. Car Lily rangeait aussi ses vêtements dans cette penderie profitant de l'espace qu'elle offrait.

Tom se fit un peu de place sur le lit de Lucie, poussant des vêtements pour en faire une pour Lily, mais cette dernière préféra s'asseoir par terre, en indien. Elle se releva d'un bond en entendant le téléphone sonné dans sa chambre.

« C'est Thibaud ! » Hurla-t-elle à l'intention de sa sœur.

Se précipitant pour répondre, elle n'entendit pas la question de Bill à moins qu'elle n'était de Tom ?


	4. Chapitre 3

**Disclaimers : _Jusqu'aux dernières nouvelles, les jumeaux Kaulitz ne m'appartiennent pas… Enfin c'est pas un truc qui me déplairait, XD !_**

**Note de l'auteur : ****_Merci à Narcheska, Lady Shadow Cassandra et Nessa05, pour leurs rewiew qui m'ont fait très plaisir ! _**

_**Bonne lecture à toutes ! **_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 3 :**

Lucie entra doucement dans la chambre de Lily. celle-ci, au téléphone, et totalement concentré par ce que lui racontait Thibaud, ne s'aperçut pas de sa présence.

Lily sursauta, lorsque Lucie claqua la porte de sa chambre.

« Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? » S'inquiéta Lily

« On doit parler.. »

« Et ou sont nos charmants voisins ? »

Lily prononça cette phrase avec beaucoup d'ironie, Lucie la balaya d'un geste de la main.

« Tu as été dure. » Reprocha Lucie à sa sœur, qui était encore au téléphone avec Thibaud.

« Il m'énerve » Grogna sa jumelle, jetant un rapide coup d'œil à sa moitié.

« C'est pas une raison ! »

Lucie commençait à s'énerver son pied tapait le sol d'un air énergique et agacé. Lily mit fin à la conversation avec son meilleur ami, celui-ci ayant compris que ça allait chauffer entre les jumelles, ne sourcilla pas lorsque Lily lui raccrocha au nez.

« Pour moi, c'en est une ! Il me parle, juste pour me provoquer, avec un air suffisant et narquois sur le visage, en plus, sa voix me rends folle ! Si je pouvais l'étrangler..!! »

« Moi, je suis restée calme. »

Lucie avait les mains sur les hanches et un regard dure bien qu'un sourire s'étirait aux coins de ses lèvres, trahissant ses véritables pensées.

« Tom, m' a légèrement mise en colère… C'est marrant, le courant a l'air de bien passer entre toi et Tom alors qu'avec Bill.. Et moi c'est l'inverse…! »

Ses paroles avaient laissé place à un silence d'étonnement de la part de Lily. Finalement, elle haussa les épaules.

« On peut toujours les ignorer ? »

Lucie hocha la tête négativement, les ignorer ne marcherait pas, de ce qu'elle en avait vu.

« Ou alors.. »

Lily sourit, laissant sa phrase en suspend.

« On peut les embêter.. Les rendre fous, faire mauvais coup sur mauvais coup ? C'est ça que tu proposes ? »

Un énorme sourire était plaqué sur le visage de Lucie.

« On est pas jumelle pour rien.. On a les même idées. »

Finalement, la dispute avait été évité, mais de peu. Lucie s'apprêtait à retourner dans sa chambre que Lily reposa sa question :

« Alors, ils sont toujours, là ? »

« Après que tu sois partit en vitesse, Bill a reçu un coup de téléphone, lui et Tom sont partit chercher deux amis à l'aéroport.. Des certains Gustav et Georg.. En plus Tom, boudait parce que tu n'as pas répondu à sa question.. »

« Sa question ? «

« Qui est Thibaud ? »

Lily éclata de rire. Qui était Thibaud.. ? Un meilleur ami, un frère, une personne inestimable, honnête, mignon, intelligent, un mec parfait et à la fois casse pieds !

Thibaud avait toujours été là, quand elle en avait besoin, il faisait presque partie de la famille Evans. Émilie, Lucie Lily et Thibaud étaient très proches tous les quatre, mais il y avait toujours eu une alchimie particulière entre Lily et Thibaud, ils étaient inséparable. Enfin, presque, le déménagement était une épreuve assez dure, mais il ne se passait pas une journée sans qu'ils ne s'appellent.

« Comme si j'allais, raconter, ma vie à des inconnus ! »

« T'as raccrochée avec Thibaud ? »

Lily acquiesça et ajouta comme réponse :

« Il devait aller à une réception avec ses parents.. »

Lucie sortit de la chambre de sa jumelle continuant malgré tout, la conversation.

« Buaaah, la première sans nous !! Encore quelque chose qui va me manquer ! »

Lily la suivit jusqu'à la cuisine. La crémaillère était terminée, depuis quinze minutes, et la maison était déserte. Lucie décrocha une note, accrochée par un aimant sur le frigo.

« Les filles, nous sommes chez nos voisins, ils nous ont invités à manger, en échange, leurs fils viennent à la maison avec deux amis. Accueillez les biens, et préparer à manger quelque chose de bon, je compte sur vous. Papa. »

Le visage décomposé, Lily observa sa sœur, chiffonner le mot et le jeter à la poubelle. celle-ci se retourna, un sourire au lèvre.

« Il va falloir trouver une idée, plus rapidement que prévu ! »

Des idées, les jumelles Evans n'en sont jamais à court. L'imagination, elles en déborde. Telle la lave sortant d'un volcan, explosion volcanique, furieuse et brûlante. Inattendu et pourtant tellement évident.

Lucie commence à s'activer, à sortir des choses pour préparer le repas, Lily met le couvert. Le bruit des casseroles envahit la cuisine, la radio est allumée par une main pâle, qui pourtant appartient à quelque un plein de vie. Lily change la station, jusqu'à trouver celle qui lui plait. Du rock. Cette musique, si essentielle, à sa vie, à celle de sa moitié, celle qui représente tant de choses pour elles.

« J'ai trouvé ! »

La voix de Lucie, fendit l'air, la musique, rend la cuisine encore plus, pleine de vie.

Lily se tourna face à sa sœur, qui affichait un air victorieux. A cette vision, Lily eut une sorte de flash back, des images plein la tête, plein les yeux, elle écouta d'une oreille sa sœur.

Mur taggué, professeurs en colères, heure de colle.

« On va commencer, doucement.. »

Bagarre, cours séchés, cris et rires.

« Pour pas leurs faire trop peur, sinon ce serait plus drôle à la fin.. »

Amitiés, bureau du proviseurs, parents en rage.

« Je propose qu'on ne sale aucun des plats, on met du sucre dans la salière et on leur fait le coup de la viande de kangourou.. Et puis on peut aussi les piéger à Action ou Vérité ? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

Bêtises, sourire insolent, victorieux.

Retour dans le présent, sur Terre, en Allemagne, dans la cuisine.

Lily secoue la tête, Paris, c'est fini…Fin du chose début d'une autre..

Ça sonne. Moment de flottement, Lily sourit à sa sœur et se dirigea vers la porte en chantonnant la chanson qui passait à la radio.

« J'ai accepté par erreurs ton invitation.. »

Porte grande ouverte, alors que Lily aimerait bien leur claquer au nez cette porte rouge, que ça leur fasse les pieds. Tous les quatre sont là, souriant. Sourire poli, pervers, boudeur, forcé. Gustav, Georg, Tom et Bill.

« J'en dit, que c'est OK. »

Le plan était en marche, ça allait chauffer.

Elle les laissa entrer, se présenta, présenta sa jumelle. Très vite, ils passèrent à table. Lily discutait avec Gustav du rock en France, de la musique, en général. Tom écoutait attentivement posant des questions. Lucie, elle écoutait Georg et Bill parler de ce qu'ils allaient faire pour leurs dernière semaine de temps libre.

Discrètement, elle fit le changement dans la salière, ce n'était pas très originale comme idée, mais cela marchait à tous les coups.

« A table ! »

Les garçons arrivèrent rapidement et s'assirent, laissant les places en bout de table vide. Lily s'installa, jeta un regard interrogatif à sa sœur, qui mit les deux pouces en l'air lui disant que tout était Ok. Bien, première phase du plan, Ok. Tenez vous bien; les jumeaux Kaulitz, parce que les jumelles Evans vont vous en faire voir de toutes les couleurs !

Lucie servit les garçons, sérieuse comme un pape, alors qu'en face d'elle Lily faisait tout pour se retenir de sourire. Gustav le remarqua rapidement, c'était un garçon timide et peu bavard, mais très observateur.

« Lily ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe, pourquoi tu souris ? »

Lucie releva brusquement la tête du plat de pâtes. Priant pour le plan ne soit pas fichu, elle regarda sa sœur, dans les yeux. Pétillement de feu d'artifices, arc en ciel de couleurs, paillettes en tout genre, regard rassurant. Lily tourna la tête vers Gustav.

« Je vais te montrer, pourquoi ! Viens, suis moi ! »

A l'adresse de sa sœur, elle ajouta :

« On en a pas pour longtemps. »

Dés qu'il quittèrent la pièce, Georg se mit à rire.

« Notre p'tit Gus, a une touche ! »

Tom éclata de rire, alors que Bill se renfrogna légèrement. Une légère tension était apparu.

« Gustav, est pas du tout le genre de Lily ! »

Plus haut, à l'étage, Lily expliquait réellement ce qui l'a faisait rire à Gustav. Elle avait décidé de tout lui raconter. Elle s'entendait bien avec lui et ne voyait pas pourquoi il devrait subir aussi cette farce.

Un sourire mystérieux s'insinuait sur les lèvres de Gustav à l'entente du récit de la jeune fille.

« Alors, vous avez décidé de leurs tenir tête ? »

« Oui. »

Réponse, claire, nette, franche.

« Ce sera la première fois que quelque un s'oppose à eux… En plus vous êtes des filles.. »

Un éclat de rire, lumineux se répandit dans la pièce.

« On devrais descendre, je veux pas rater leurs têtes ! »

Lorsqu'ils redescendirent, ils trouvèrent Georg, Tom et Bill en train de fixer Lucie, en attente d'une réponse. Lucie s'adressa à sa jumelle.

« Ils voudraient savoir c'est quoi ton genre de mecs.. »

Lily, fit un clin d'œil à Lucie et lança posément :

« Aucun de vous. »

Tom fut le premier à réagir :

« Ah, oui..! Alors précise ! »

« Hm, d'accord ! Cheveux blond, long, yeux bleu et de sexe féminin. »

Les quatre garçons écarquillèrent les yeux sous la surprise. Lucie essayait vainement de ne pas recracher l'eau qu'elle venait d'avaler.

« Quel gâchis.. » Murmura Tom dans sa barbe inexistante

S'en fut trop pour Lucie, qui éclata de rire, très vite suivis par Gustav qui venait de comprendre, que les jumelles se moquaient d'eux. Lily les regardaient avec un grand sourire.

« Vous croyez tout ce qu'on raconte.. Vous marchez pas.. Vous courrez ! »

Elle s'assit à table et se servit des pâtes comme si de n'était. Elles servit les autres, et commença à manger, normalement. Très vite, elle s'arrêta et demanda :

« T'aurais pas oublier de saler, 'Lu ? »

« Hm, oui c'est probable.. »

La salière avait été placé à côté de Tom. Celui-ci sala (sucra..) son plat et fit passer l'objet à Bill qui se servit aussi. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans les mains de Lucie, celle-ci changea d'avis.

« Finalement, c'est très bien comme ça ! Le sel c'est pas bon pour la santé. »

Lily et Lucie se jetèrent un regard en coin attendant que l'un des jumeau porte sa fourchette à la bouche.

Coïncidence ou jour de chance, ils le firent en même temps.

Bill fut le premier à réagir il recracha se qu'il venait d'avaler et se servit un grand verre avant de le boire. Tom lui avala avec difficulté avant de crier

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc infecte ?! »

Bill versa ce qu'il pensait être du sel dans sa main et goûta.

« Du sucre.. Vous l'avez fait exprès ? »

Son regard était devenu accusateur. Les filles ne bronchèrent pas, affrontant Bill des yeux. Un coup de coude de Gustav, déconcentra Lily.

Georg mangeait avec vivacité, la salière à côté de lui, Lily se mit à rire, un rire incontrôlable.

Mais très vite, elle s'arrêta, fusillée par deux regards furieux.

« Oooh, c'était juste une blague ! »

Tom se tourna, accusateur, vers Gustav, qui continuait de rire.

« T'étais au courant ?! »

Cela sonnait plutôt comme une affirmation qu'une question. Lucie pour détendre l'atmosphère partit chercher la viande. Lorsqu'elle passa la porte du salle à manger, elle se mit à pouffer, malgré que sa main fut devant sa bouche pour étouffer son rire, il parvint aux oreilles de Bill.

« Content que ta blague te fasse rire ! » **Honte à moi au début , j'avais écrit « contente »..(XD) M'en veux pas, Bill, suis fatiguée..!!) **

Très vite, Lucie fut de retour, le plat de viande à la main. Les garçons ne purent s'empêcher de le fixer bizarrement.

« C'est quoi ? »

Lily tourna ses yeux verts vers lui.

« De la viande. »

« J'avais remarqué ! »

« Alors, pourquoi tu demandes ? »

La conversation commençait à devenir agressive. Gustav empêcha Bill de répondre et répondit à Lily avec un ton calme et doux.

« Je pense que Bill, voulait savoir quelle sorte de viande c'est ? »

Lily se calma instantanément.

« Je sais pas.. C'était de la viande congelé par nos parents mais j'ai pas regardé l'étiquette.. Je vais la cherche si tu veux ? »

« Oui, je veux bien, Lily. »

Il lui sourit. Puis il adressa enfin la parole à Bill.

« On est invité quelque part et tu es impoli avec nos hôtes.. T'es vraiment pas possible.. »

« Ouais, je sais.. Un cas désespérer.. »

« Content que tu le reconnaisses. »

Pour montrer l'exemple, Gustav se servit de la viande et commença à manger, Lucie fit de même. Ne voyant pas de pièges, les autres se servirent

« C 'est bon ! »

« Contente que tu te rendes compte de mes talents de cuisinière, Bill.. »

Lucie avait un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Enfin, Lily revint de la cuisine.

« Heey, vous avez commencé sans moi ! »

Bill haussa les épaules, indifférent. Tout en continuant de manger, Gustav demanda :

« Alors c'est quoi ? »

Bah, mes parents sont allés en Chine, les vacances dernière, et ils ont ramenés de la viande.. Si mes notions en chinois sont bonnes.. C'est du chien. »

Tom vira au vert et partit en courant au toilette, tandis que Bill repoussait son assiette dégoûté.

« Rappelez moi de ne plus jamais accepter, une invitation à manger de votre part. »

Lucie regarda dans les yeux, sa sœur. Ses yeux étaient d'un vert émeraude, sou poudré de paillettes dorés… Ses yeux parlaient pour elle.. Cela devait être un sacré concert de rire au fond d'elle.

Gustav n'avait pas bronché à la révélation de Lily, peut être était il sourd ou alors très perspicace.

« Fallait le préciser, que vous étiez difficile… »

Non, non, Lily n'enfonçait pas le clou ! Elle trouvait seulement que le repas s'éternisait, et elle ne rêvait plus qu'à une chose : aller se glisser dans son lit moelleux et dormir toute une nuit d'un sommeil profond.

« Fallait préciser que t'étais aussi pénible ?! »

« Vous allez pas recommencer !? » S'exclamèrent Lucie et Georg en cœur.

Parfaitement synchroniser, Bill et Lily répondirent :

« Non ! »

Au moins, c'était claire et net. Lily, se leva et posa ses mains sur la tables de chaque côté de son corps.

« Bon, Bill, je pense que comme tout le monde l'aura remarqué, je ne t'aime pas. Alors je vais être bref : Toi. Pas. Parler. A. Moi. Moi Pas. Parler. Toi. Moi. Heureuse. Toi… Et bien, je m'en fiche, en faite ! Tu as compris ou je dois répéter ? »

Bill avait un regard dure.

« J'ai compris, merci. »

Bill se leva, lui aussi, il se dirigea vers les toilettes, pour aller chercher Tom. celui-ci était pâle et semblait dans un sale état.

« On s'en va. »

Sa voix était toujours aussi sèche, bien qu'il s'adressa à Georg et Gustav. Georg se leva rapidement, fit la bise aux jumelles, et ouvrit la porte avant d'aider Bill à soutenir Tom.

Gustav était debout, finissant son assiette. La fourchette à la main, il souriait.

« J'espères qu'on se reverra rapidement. »

Il s'apprêtait à passer la porte, quand, prit d'une hésitation, il revint vers Lily.

« Oh, faite, très bonne la viande de moutons ! »

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un clin d'œil, avant de quitter définitivement la maison. Lily l'observa courir vers derrière les trois autres garçons. Elle referma, la porte et se tourna Lucie.

« Plan 1 terminé, avec succès ! »


	5. Chapitre 4

**Disclaimers : _Jusqu'aux dernières nouvelles, les jumeaux Kaulitz ne m'appartiennent pas… Enfin c'est pas un truc qui me déplairait, XD !_**

**Note de l'auteur : Je suis généreuse en ce moment avec les chapitres.. Le 5 est en cours d'écriture, il sera plus long que les autrs mais je pense que je le posterais demain ou jeudi au plus tard. ****Merci à Narcheska et Lady Shadow Cassandra pour leurs rewiew merci de me lire !**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 4**

Bill claqua la porte de sa chambre avec violence. Les murs tremblèrent sous le choc. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit, avec la télécommande qui traînait par terre au pied de son lit, il alluma la radio. Montant le son, il n'entendit pas Tom frappé à la porte de sa chambre.

« Tu pourrais me dire d'entré, quand même ! »

Mollement, Bill tourna la tête vers son jumeau.

« D'habitude, tu frappes pas… Tu vas mieux ? »

Tom s'installa à côté de son frère et lui sourit.

« Beaucoup mieux, depuis que Gustav m'a avoué que ce qu'on avait mangé c'étais du mouton et pas du chien comme elle nous on laissé croire. »

Bill se redressa, brusquement, faisant sursauter Tom.

« Pourquoi, on n'est pas tombé sur des gentilles voisines, qui adore notre musique, notre groupe et tout le reste comme des filles normales ! »

« Chais, pas.. »

Tom observait le plafond d'un air concentré, analysant les évènement passés, essayant de faire le tri dans ses pensés.

« Peut être, que ça n'aurait pas eu d'intérêt.. T'imagine si ça avait été des groupies, blondes, maquillées à l'excès, hystériques ? Alors que là, on tombe sur des françaises - tu sais ce que j'en pense des françaises ? -, mignonnes, franches, rigolotes, et qui se foutent de notre gueule, et cerise sur le gâteau, elles nous connaissent pas et nous considèrent comme des gars normaux. »

Bill soupira résigné. Le point positif était qu'il ne les recroiserais pas souvent. Enfin normalement…

« Je me demande pourquoi, elles ont déménagé.. C'est tellement bien, Paris. »

« Moi, je me demande qui est-ce Thibaud.. »

Bill grimaça à la question que ce posait son frère.

« Lily est ta nouvelle proie ? »

Tom afficha un sourire pervers. Puis redevint sérieux.

« Quoi !? Non, qu'est-ce que tu crois, que je vais rompre une de nos règle essentielle ! »

« Y a aucune règle qui interdit de sortir avec sa voisine ! »

Bill ne voyait pas de quoi parlait Tom, il avait beau chercher, il ne trouvait de quoi celui-ci parlait.

« Oui, mais y en a une qui dit **« Tu ne sortiras pas avec la fille sur lequel ton frère a des vues. »** C'est assez clair, quand même.. »

Bill plissa les yeux, et regarda son frère.

« Attends, d'où tu sors que j'ai des vues sur Lily, cette fille m'insupporte ! »

Gustav vint interrompt la conversation des jumeaux, ô à quel point intéressante !

« Ça vous dit un cinéma, demain ? »

Tom remercia silencieusement, Gustav de les avoir interrompu, lui faisant ainsi gagner du temps. Son frère, le fixa et articula silencieusement « Tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme, ça ! » Parlant normalement, il répondit à la question de Gustav.

« Ouais, pourquoi pas, ça pourrais être sympa.. »

Satisfait de la réponse du chanteur, Gustav laissa les jumeaux seuls. Il descendit les escaliers en courant, manquant de se casser la figure sur les deux dernières marches. Il rejoignit Georg, dans la cuisine, celui-ci était au téléphone.

« Oui, le voilà qui revient. »

Gustav, lui fit un signe, lui indiquant ainsi que tout était Ok.

« Bon, ben, ils sont d'accord, pour le ciné, demain.. Ok… Alors, on passe vous prendre, demain… 14 h 00 ? ….. Pas de problème…. Oui, à demain… Bisous ! »

Georg raccrocha, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu leurs à dit avec qui on y allait ? »

Gustav répondit négativement avec la tête, il ne pouvait pas parler, trop occupé à dévorer du pain avec du Nutella.

Georg secoua la tête, résolu au faite que son ami,est un estomac sans fin. Il venait de manger, il y a une heure, et Gustav recommençait déjà à manger…

Georg s'assit en face de Gustav, le regardant s'empiffrer, très vite, il se laissa aller à penser.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il pressentait, que les jumelles Evans, allait changer beaucoup de choses dans leurs vies. Elles avaient l'air différentes, simple et un peu, bon Ok, il l'avouait, complètement folles.

Une main s'agitant devant ses yeux, le fit revenir sur Terre. Manucurés et vernis, elle ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule personne, Bill.

« Hey, tu pourrais écouté, quand on te parle ! »

« Bill, s'il te plait, tu pourrais arrêter d'employer ce ton d'enfant capricieux ? »

Georg, le fixait avec un sourire, bien qu'il avait dit ça d'un ton exaspéré. Pour toute réponse, le jeune homme, aux cheveux noir corbeau, soupira.

Pour couper court à la chicane qui allait certainement débuter, Gustav posa une question à Tom dans une tentative de diversion. Gustav ou le Super-Homme toujours là au bon moment !

« Oh, faite de quoi vous parliez, tout à l'heure, quand je suis monté ? »

Ou peut être pas..

« Euh.. Et bien.. »

Tom hésitait à répondre à la question, ne voulant pas redémarrer les foudres de son jumeau. Il fut surpris que ce soit lui qui prit les devant.

« Tom, pense, ce qui est un fait rare., quand même... »

Bill, laissa ces paroles faire de l'effet, il avait mérité sa vengeance, et continua.

« Que Lily et moi on irai bien ensemble… Mais c'est absurde, non ? »

Georg, Gustav et Tom se regardaient en chien de faïence, personne n'osant donner son avis sur la question. Devant ce manque de réaction, Bill commença à s'énerver.

« Mais, enfin, vous êtes aveugles, ou quoi ? Cette fille a une dent contre moi, et je ne sais même pas, pourquoi ! »

Gustav se mit à rire.

« Bill, ça crève les yeux ! Tu as vu comment tu te comportes avec elle ? Tu n'essaies même pas de calmer les choses, tu la provoques, c'est normal qu'elle te réponde..! Tout le monde ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds ! Et puis, je suis d'accord avec Tom, vous feriez un joli couple.. Assez explosif tout de même ! »

Georg approuva.

« Ouais, faut le reconnaître, vous iriez bien ensemble. »

Bill se leva de sa chaise, furieux.

« Bon, et bien comme tout le monde est ligué contre moi ! Je sors »

Il prit un manteau sur le porte manteau, ignora les remarques des autres et sortit en faisant bien attention de claquer la porte derrière lui.

Il se mit à marcher, de plus en plus vite, sans rendre compte il courrait. Le bruit de ses pas lui résonnaient aux oreilles. C'était un son tellement agréable,dans le silence environnement.

L'impression d'être seul au monde..

L'impression d'exister..

L'impression de pouvoir faire de grandes choses..

L'impression de profiter de la vie…

L'impression de ne plus avoir de problèmes…

Il accéléra encore. Il courrait comme si sa vie en dépendait, il appuyait sur ses jambes, ne voulant pas être rattrapé, et d'ailleurs par qui le saurait-il ?

Il se sentait fort, l'adrénaline lui donnait des ailes. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de courses effrénés, il ralentit.

Il se trouvait dans un parc, en plein milieu de la nuit. Il leva les yeux vers les étoiles, un sourire aux lèvres. Il se sentait en vie. Cela lui procurait une sensation.. Magique, grandiose, tout simplement vivifiante.

Il continua de marcher, les mains dans les poches, heureux.

Il marchait sans but réel, il aimait ce parc, avec ses grands arbres aux branches protectrices, l'odeur de l'herbe coupé, les fleurs de toutes les couleurs, la lueur des réverbères sur les pavés…

Il avançait, ailleurs, les pieds sur Terre, la tête dans les nuages. Il arriva bientôt au environ du lac, il passait beaucoup de temps à observer, l'eau. C'était un élément qu'il admirait, tantôt, elle pouvait être calme et tantôt dévastatrice. La mer en était un très bon exemple.

Bill s'arrêta au début du ponton, quelque un était déjà assis, sur le bord. Il cligna des yeux, ne croyant pas à sa malchance. Il hésitait à aller rejoindre cette personne, ou prendre la fuite.

« Je vais pas te manger, tu sais ? »

La voix était claire, rieuse, lumineuse.

« A moins que tu ne sois un chien ? »

La jeune femme éclata de rire, un sourire aux coins des yeux.

« Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas que je te parle ? »

Bill s'approcha de Lily, il observa du coin de l'œil, ses cheveux auburn qui flottaient dans le vent.

« On a qu'à faire un traité de paix, juste pour ce soir ? »

Bill réalisa, qu'elle était belle. Noyés dans ses deux yeux émeraudes, il ne réalisa pas qu'elle rougissait sous l'effet de son regard plus que dérangeant.

« Tu veux pas ? »

Lily se baffa mentalement, pourquoi rougissait elle ? Elle le détestait du plus profond de son être. Drôle de chose de faire la rencontre de quelque un et en quelque heures avoir une opinion sur cette personne et se mettre à la détester..

Bill se mit à bégayer chose assez drôle lorsqu'on savait qu'il était chanteur, et qu'il n'était pas sensé perdre ses moyens aussi facilement.

« Si.. Si… Pour.. Pourquoi je voudrais pas..pas… »

Lily haussa les épaules dans un signe de dénégations.

« Pourquoi, vous nous avez fait croire que c'était du chien ? »

Bill se félicita mentalement, il avait réussi à construire une phrase correcte, sans bégayer.. Il n'allait vraiment pas bien aujourd'hui, il était sur les nerfs, et perdait ses moyens devant une simple fille qu'il était sensé haïr, dés demain, il prendrait rendez vous chez un médecin ça c'était sur !

« Parce qu'on avait envie de rire.. »

« Attends tu es en train de me dire que pour rire, vous nous avez faire croire ça ? Et le coup du sucre dans la salière ça aussi c'était pour rire ?! »

Bill recommençait à s'énerver.

« Oui. »

Le chanteur ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais ne trouva rien à redire à cette réponse honnête.

Lily se mit à rire.

« Vous auriez vu votre tête ! Avec Lucie, on regrettait de ne pas avoir d'appareil photo sous la main ! »

Très vite, le rire de Lily fut communicatif, comme si il avait décidé de se diviser en deux et d'entrer en Bill. Le garçon se dérida et finit par rire de bon cœur avec sa voisine.

« On va se venger, tu sais ? »

Lily leva la tête vers le ciel, ses yeux malicieux brillaient dans l'obscurité.

« On n'attends que ça ! »

Bill lui tendit sa main.

« Je déclare la guerre Evans - Kaulitz, officiellement déclarée. »

Le ton cérémonieux, employé par le jeune homme arracha un sourire à Lily, qui lui serra la main. Un frisson les parcouru, Bill essaya de se convaincre que ce n'était que le froid, alors que Lily retirait vivement sa main de celle du chanteur.

Un silence s'installa, brisée par moment par le souffle du vent.

« Pourquoi vous avez déménagé ? »

Lily baissa la tête. Paris lui manquait énormément, ses amis, les virés en boite, les journée shopping, les fou rire et toutes les connerie qu'ils faisaient Lucie, Émilie, Thibaud et elle.

« Mon père a été muté en Allemagne, on aurait voulu rester à Paris, Lucie et moi, mais nos parents étaient pas d'accord, sur l'idée qu'on s'installe dans l'appart' d'un garçon, bien que celui-ci fassent pratiquement parti de la famille.. L'instinct protecteur du père, je suppose.. »

Lily grimaça à cette mention. Bill remarqua que ce sujet était délicat, ne voulant pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie, il se releva et proposa de rentrer.

« On rentre ? Je commence à avoir froid ? »

« Ah, bon ? Tu as froid ? Moi, je trouve qu'il fait particulièrement chaud, ce soir ! »

Lily n'aurait jamais du dire une telle chose. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, elle se retrouva dans l'eau.

Lily surprise, ne s'attendant pas à ce que Bill la pousse dans l'eau, n'eu pas le temps de prendre sa respiration, elle refit surface rapidement et ce mit à hurler des vulgarités à l'encontre du jeune homme resté sur le ponton, qui était plié en deux.

« Tu.. Vas.. Me.. Le… Payer ! »

A chaque mots prononcés, Lily recrachait de l'eau. Elle sortit avec beaucoup de mal de l'eau. Trempée jusqu'aux os, elle faisait peine à voir, ses vêtements lui collaient au corps.

Bill n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'elle se jeta dans ses bras, avec la seule attention de le tremper autant qu'elle l'était.

Elle avait passé ses bras autour de son cou et le regardait en souriant, les yeux illuminés de facétie.

« Et ce n'est que le début ! »

Bill gigota dans tous les sens, pour essayer de lui faire lâcher prise, il s'arrêta très vite, se rendant compte que cela ne servait à rien. Son T-shirt se détrempait à vitesse lumière et son jean commençait à subir le même sort.

Il décida de changer de plan, il se pencha à son oreille et lui murmura :

« Tu sais que tu es très sexy, mouillée comme ça ? »

Lily s'éloigna directement de lui.

« Pervers ! »

Bill retint un sourire, ça avait marché. Note : Remercier, Tom pour ces conseils pour éloigner les filles. Quoique, lui les utilisait pour draguer…

« Bon.. On peut rentrer, maintenant que Mademoiselle a fait trempette ? »

La jeune femme grogna et se mit à marcher à un mètre de lui.

« Tu sais, je vais rien te faire. »

Elle lui lança un sourire hypocrite et lui dit.

« J'ai peur d'attraper ta connerie ! »

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant chez eux. Tout deux ne savait pas comment faire pour se dire au revoir. Le silence était lourd et gênant.

« Bon…ben.. »

« Euh.. Bon.. »

Ils rirent nerveusement de voir qu'ils avaient commencés leurs phrases en même temps. Lily prit une initiative, se rappelant de son lit chaud, et des vêtements secs qu'il l'attendait.

« A demain. »

Bill leva les yeux, vers elle.

« Oui, a demain. »

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte d'entrée, Lily lui cria.

« Fin du traité de paix ! »

Lorsqu'elle passa la porte et ne fut plus visible, pour lui, Bill eut une révélation vivifiante et mortelle. Il n'aurait pas besoin d'aller voir le médecin, le lendemain, le diagnostic était clair, il était amoureux…


	6. Chapitre 5

-1**Disclaimers : _Jusqu'aux dernières nouvelles, les jumeaux Kaulitz ne m'appartiennent pas… Enfin c'est pas un truc qui me déplairait, XD !_**

**Note de l'auteur ****: Mouarf, va falloir être patient pour la suite, car elle n'est pas écrite ! Mais bon, il ne devrait pas y avoir trop d'attente, car j'ai énormément de plaisir à faire souffrir nos jumeaux préféré XD ! Moi sadique ? Nooon !! J'adore ce chapitre, Lucie en fait voir de toutes les couleurs à un petit peu tout le monde.. Et puis petit trip sur Georg et les Kinder.. (XD, faite pas attention.)**

**Merci à Narcheska, et à Lady Shadow Cassandra qui sont des lectrices fidèles 3.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 5 **

« **_Komm und rette mich - ich verbrenne innerlich_**

_**Komm und rette mich - ich schaff's nicht ohne dich**_

_**Komm und rette mich - rette mich - rette mich**_ »

Lucie ouvrit les yeux difficilement, réveillé par la musique, les rayons du soleil, passant à travers ses volets à demi clos, finirent le boulot.

Paresseusement, elle resta couché, ce qu'elle ne pourrait plus faire dans quatre jours, lorsque cela serait la rentrée. Rien que d'y penser, Lucie commença à se morfondre. Elle secoua la tête, dans une tentative de faire sorti toutes ses idées noires de son crâne.

A l'aide de ses pieds, elle repoussa, sa couette qu'il l'encombrait. La jeune femme écouta encore quelques secondes, la chanson qui passait à la radio, se disant que le chanteur, avait une jolie voix, avant d'insérer un CD, dans sa chaîne. Jolie voix, mais chanson, pas assez énergique pour le matin.

Très vite, il retentit dans toute la maison, une musique entraînante.

Balançant les hanches, au rythme de la musique, elle choisit ses vêtements pour la journée.

Elle passa, alors directement à la salle de bain. En sortant de la douche, elle remarqua, une pile de vêtement, trempé. Elle haussa les sourcils, par déductions, ces vêtements ne pouvait qu'appartenir qu'à Lily, de plus elle imaginait mal sa mère avec un sweat -shirt vert.

En dix minutes, elle était habillé, coiffé et maquillé. Lucie hésita à aller réveiller Lily, prit d'une envie soudaine, elle remplit un récipient d'eau froide, et rentra silencieusement dans la chambre de sa jumelle.

Lily dormait profondément, emmitouflé dans sa couette, elle avait le nez rouge, et les cheveux totalement emmêlés. Lily sourit dans son sommeil, murmurant quelque indistinctement.

Lucie, commença à verser, l'eau sur Lily. La jeune femme, remua la tête de droite à gauche. Puis, toute l'eau s'échappa du récipient.

« Aaaarrh ! »

Lily était réveillée.

« T'aurais du crier plus fort, je crois qu'en Australie on t'a pas entendu ! »

Lily se leva d'un bond, s'agitant dans tous les sens, elle attrapa la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main pour se sécher.

« Très, drôle, vraiment ! Je peux savoir, ce que vous avez tous à vouloir me tremper ? »

Lily semblait enrhumer, et sa voix était cassée.

« Tous ? »

Lucie haussa les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension, elle sentait que Lily essayait de lui cacher quelque chose.. Oui, mais quoi ?

« Tous ! Exactement ! »

Lily poussa un petit cri d'angoisse.

« Il est quelle heure ? »

Sa voix dérailla sur la dernière syllabe. Lucie se mit à rire.

« 11 h 30, il semblerait que ta voix va bientôt s'échapper… »

Lily attrapa rapidement des vêtements, poussa Lucie sur le côté, et… S'étala par terre. Décidément ce n'était pas sa journée ! Lily retint un cri de rage, alors que Lucie mettait son poing dans sa bouche pour s'empêcher de rire, dans un élan de gratitude, elle lui tendit sa main pour l'aider à se relever.

« Pas ta journée, aujourd'hui.. »

« Merci, de me le faire remarquer »

La voix de Lily n'était qu'un murmure presque inaudible. La tête haute, elle pénétra dans la salle de bain, claquant la porte derrière elle.

Dans la maison voisine, le réveil n'était pas le même, mais tout aussi brusque.

« CLING, CLANG, CLING ! »

Une voix grave s'éleva dans la pièce en désordre, chantant - criant du point de vue de l'endormi - des paroles d'une chanson à la limite du vulgaire. Mélangé au bruit des cuillères en bois, tapant sur les casseroles, cela produisait un affreux bruit, qui aurait pu réveiller les morts.

Un oreiller vola dans la pièce allant atterrir aux pieds, d'un célèbre guitariste.

« Tom ! S'il te plait arrête ! »

Bill ayant lancer son oreiller, n'avait plus rien, pour étouffer le bruit.

« Il faut se lever c'est le matin, le ciel est bleu, les oiseaux chantent. » Chantonna Tom en enlevant, le couverture qui recouvrait Bill.

« Tu fais chier, Tom »

« Moi aussi, je t'aime, très chère frère ! »

Bill ne répondit pas, trop occupé, à chercher comment faire sortir Tom de sa chambre. En rentrant, de sa promenade avec Lily, il s'était aperçu de l'heure avancée de la nuit.

Nuit trop courte, et réveil en fanfare, signifiait, mauvaise humeur… Et ça, il n'en avait pas envie, donc… Dodo !

Il s'assit dans ce qui restait de son lit, frotta ses yeux, à la manière d'un gamin, avec ses poings, et se leva.

Tom l'observait avec un sourire ravit.

« Bon, je te laisse te préparer, je dois aller voir Georg, on avait parier un truc et maintenant qu'il a perdu, il me doit 10 euros ! »

Et il quitta la pièce, avant que Bill ne put répondre, ou même poser une question sur ce pari..

Bill régla son réveil, qu'il trouva sous une pile de vêtement, pour qu'il sonne dans l'heure suivante. Ceci fait, il attrapa sa couverture, et se recoucha.

Dans la cuisine en bas, régnait une bonne ambiance, les garçons étaient en train de déjeuner, tout en parlant avec animation de chose et d'autres.

Les parents de Tom et Bill étaient partis en week - end, en amoureux, laissant la maison aux quatre adolescents, en qui ils avaient confiance.

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée, les interrompit dans leur conversation sur une éventuelle fête pour le lendemain soir.

« Je vais pas ouvrir ! » S'écria Gustav en premier

« Moi, non plus ! » Se dépêcha de dire Georg qui n'avait aucune envie de se lever.

Sous les regards, insistants des deux jeunes hommes, Tom se dévoua, les yeux roulants, il se leva de sa chaise, si confortable.

« C'est bon, j'y vais. Feignants ! »

Un éclats de rire, lui répondit.

« Et fière de l'être ! »

Avec un soupir, il ouvrit la porte.

« T'as le chic, pour mettre les gens à l'aise, toi ! »

La journée n'était peu être pas aussi belle que ça, finalement…

« Lucie Evans, le chic pour commencer un conversation ! »

Tom avait un sourire dragueur aux lèvres, et fixait la jeune femme comme si elle était un bonbon ou toute autre sucrerie.

Lucie tapa du pied pour lui montrer son impatience. Le sourire de Tom s'agrandit.

« Tu.. Voulais, peut être, quelque chose ? »

« En effet.. »

Tom lui coupa la parole, son sourire lui arrivait maintenant, jusqu'aux oreilles

« Je suis déçu, tu ne venais pas simplement me voir ? »

Lucie plissa les yeux. Ce garçon était totalement égocentrique, un parfait crétin !

« Non.. Si je venais pour voir quelque un dans cette maison, ce serait Gustav.. Vous avez des pastilles pour la gorge ? »

Lucie Evans ou comment casser quelque un.. Tom resta malgré tout, maître de lui. Il l'invita à entrée, en lui laissant le passage libre.

« Je t'en prie. »

Il referma la porte derrière elle, et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

« C'étais qui ? »

Georg n'avait pas vu Lucie, qui était cachée par Tom.

« Une gentille princesse, qui vient voir le prince Gustav en espérant que celui-ci, en bon prince charmant vienne la sauver en grand renfort de pastille pour la gorge. »

Lucie venait de couper l'herbe sous le pied à Tom en répondant avant lui. Gustav failli recracher la gorgée de café, qu'il venait d'avaler, suite à la petite tirade de Lucie.

« Le prince, peut il, aider la princesse ?

« C'est possible, probable, même ! » Répondit Gustav en souriant.

Tom se rassit sur sa chaise de mauvaise grâce voyant qu'il ne servait à rien de les suivre. Georg et lui se replongèrent dans la conversation qu'ils avaient interrompus.

En montant l' escalier qui menait à la salle de bain ou se trouvait les médicament, Gustav questionna, la jeune femme.

« Qui a besoin de pastille pour la gorge ? »

« Lily , elle est en train de devenir aphone, et le médecin ne passera la voir qu'en fin d'après midi.. »

« Alors, le cinéma, c'est compromis ? »

Ils étaient arrivés dans la salle de bain, qui bizarrement était libre. A l'air étonné qu'affichait Gustav, Lucie demanda.

« Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? »

Il se tourna vers la jeune fille, les sourcils froncés.

« Bill devrait être dans la salle de bain. Or il n'y est pas.. »

« Il doit encore dormir.. C'est tout ! »

« Non, Tom est allé le réveiller, il y a un quart d'heure.. »

« Il est peut être allé se recoucher ? »

Gustav avait un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres, il retroussa chemin pour se retrouver face à une porte.

« Il n'y a qu'une seule manière de le savoir ! »

Il ouvrit la porte silencieusement, entrant dans la chambre sur la pointe des pieds. Quelques secondes plus tard, il était de retour aux côtés de Lucie.

« J'arrive pas à le croire ! Il c'est recoucher ! »

Lucie avait un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon..

« Dis, elles sont ou c'est pastilles pour la gorge ? »

« Y a que ça qui t'intéresse, les pastilles ! »

« Tu me montres, ou elles sont et je résout ton problème de marmotte. »

Gustav lui tapa dans la main.

« Ok ! »

Gustav lui montra, ou étaient entreposées les pastilles. A la vue des dizaine de boites, les yeux de la jeune femme s'ouvrirent en grand. Gustav marmonna un :

« Bill à souvent mal à la gorge.. »

Ne cherchant pas à savoir, pourquoi, Lucie prit une plaquette de médicament, et la fourra dans sa poche.

« Bon, ben on va la réveiller cette marmotte ? »

Bill Kaulitz n'avait plus qu'à bien se tenir, car Lucie Evans avait une idée en tête..

Elle sourit à Gustav, fière de son idée.

« Vous avez des glaçons ? »

Sourire sadique et complicité. L'escalier fut descendu à vitesse grand V. Sous le regard étonné de Tom et Georg, Lucie et Gustav remplir plusieurs sacs de congélation de glaçons. Quand, trois sacs furent remplis, Lucie attrapa par la manche, Gustav et ils remontèrent en courant. Gustav eut juste le temps de passer la tête à travers la porte et de dire.

« Tom, tu devrais rendre son argent à Georg, t'as perdus ! »

Georg laissa échapper un rire joyeux.

« Aha, je le savais ! Redonnes moi mon fric ! »

« Quoi ?! Mais non ! »

Du haut de l'escalier, on entendait les cris de protestations de Tom. Lucie pouffa en l'entendant dire que Bill allait le payer.

Avec toute la précaution et la discrétion dont elle pouvait faire part, Lucie poussa la porte de la chambre du chanteur.

Bill dormait toujours profondément, un sourire sur les lèvres, il ressemblait à un ange..

Gustav fit un signe à Lucie, pour lui dire de lui passer un des sachets. Le jeune homme releva la couverture du chanteur et posa un des sacs prêt de ses pieds. Lucie en déposa un à côté de son torse et se recula, laissant la place à Gustav qui était chargé de poser le dernier sur le visage de Bill.

Il prit une grande bouffée d'air et le tient en l'air au dessus, de l'endormi. Il laissa retomber son bras et se tourna vers Lucie.

« Je peux pas faire ça, il va m'en vouloir à mort… Et puis, je reste chez lui pendant deux semaines.. Alors.. » Murmura Gustav

Lucie fit une petite moue déçu et tendit la main.

« Je vais le faire ! »

Lucie n'était pas du genre à hésiter, en deux trois mouvements les glaçons étaient sur le visage de Bill. Comme prévu cela le réveilla et même plus..

« Kyaaaaaaaaaaaah »

Il sauta de son lit, se prit les pieds un des sacs de glaçons et tomba sur Gustav. A côté, Lucie s'observait les ongles des mains minutieusement.

« Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez tous à crier aujourd'hui.. Y a pourtant pas de concours pour récompenser la plus belle performance au niveau des cordes vocales… »

Bill se releva prestement et attrapa Lucie par le bras.

« Peut être que tu as gagné le premier round, mais la partie ne fait que commencer ! »

Et il la relâcha. Entre temps, Gustav c'était relevé et avait essayé de sortir discrètement pour ne pas que Bill s'aperçoive de sa complicité. Échec total.

« Hey, minute, papillon ! Tu crois que je t'ai pas vu, en te tombant dessus ? »

Gustav se retourna lentement vers Bill.

« Euh.. Ben .. Je … »

Lucie poussa un énorme soupire en voyant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.. Pitoyable.

« Bill, c 'est moi qui suis responsable de tout ça, Gustav n'y est pour rien. Maintenant, sis vous le voulez bien, je vais retourner chez moi.. Mais juste avant.. Bill, tu aller voir un médecin. »

Lucie tourna les talons, alors que Bill lui courrait derrière, oubliant Gustav - pour son plus grand bonheur - , pour avoir une explication sur sa dernière phrase.

« Comment ça,je devrais aller voir un médecin ? »

Lucie retenait à peine son sourire, elle adorait lancer des piques aux jumeaux, et qu'ils répondent. A cette allure, ça allait vite devenir son jeu préféré.

« Ben oui, aller voir un médecin.. Tu sais c'est inquiétant les pertes de mémoire. »

« Mais de quoi tu parles ? »

« C'est le deuxième round qu'on gagne, Lily et moi ! Pas le premier ! »

Lucie fit un signe de la main à Georg qui était encore en train de se disputer avec Tom, pour le pari, embrassa sur la joue Gustav et quitta la maison en murmurant un petit :

« A tout à l'heure. »

Lorsque la porte claqua, Tom et Bill s'écrièrent unanimement.

« Comment ça à tout à l'heure ? »

Georg qui avait profité de la distraction de Tom, avait réussit a récupérer le billet de 1à euros que celui-ci avait dans la poche.

« Youhouuu ! Youpihou ! Youpihaihiouiiii ! » **_(dédicace à GatZePower (lectrice sur la page orange, XD !)_**

Il entama une petite danse de la victoire sous l'œil éberlué du reste du groupe. Heureusement, il dansait mieux que Bill..

« Ben, quoi ? C'est pas rien 10 euros ! Vous vous rendez compte du nombre de Kinder qu'on peut s'acheter ? »

Bill roula des yeux, pendant que Tom le fusillait du regard, bien sur qu'il sent rendait compte !

« Si ça vous embête pas, revenons à nos moutons ! »

Deux regard se fixèrent sur un Gustav, hésitant.

« Ben… Pour le cinéma.. »

La bouche de Bill s'ouvrit mais ne laissa sortir aucun mot. Muet, Bill Kaulitz était muet devant une telle chose..

Tom, lui, n'avait pas perdu le mode d'emploi pour s'exprimer.

« Tu n'aurais pas oublier de nous préciser un élément, hier, par hasard ? En plus, je te rappelle, qu'elles ne sont pas au courant de notre popularité.. Si on rencontre des fans qui veulent des autographes, tu leurs diras quoi ? »

Bonne question. Bon argument. Bon ton. Bill était surpris par le dialogue de son frère.. Il ne devait vraiment pas avoir envie de les voir.. Ou alors ce n'était pas son frère.. Un clone, 'était peut être un clone ? Bill se passa la main sur le visage, il avait besoin de repos, le plus tôt possible, si possible.

« De toute façons, c'est peut être compromis.. Lily est malade.. »

Gustav avait repris de l'aplomb.

« Et puis, moi, je les aime bien. Alors si j'ai envie d'aller au cinéma avec elles et vous, je ne voit pas ou est le problème. Il faut savoir faire des efforts dans la vie. Tous les jours, toutes les minutes, toutes les secondes. »

« Ta raison, on va faire des efforts, pour toi, si tu les aime bien.. Mais il faut pas compter sur nous pour qu'on arrête de les charrier ou de les embêter. Lily et Lucie, nous on déclarer la guerre, à Tom et à moi, et je compte bien répondre à leurs attaques. »

Yes, Bill avait retrouver sa voix, ses mots.

« Maintenant, je vais aller me laver, vu que j'ai bien été réveiller.. »

Bill jeta un regard en coin à Gustav et monta dans l'escalier, en prenant soin au passage de donner une tape à l'arrière du crâne de Tom, pour le réveil.

Le bassiste, le batteur et le guitariste se remirent à table pour finir leur petit déjeuner qui avait été arrêté, mainte et mainte fois. Tom recracha tout son café sur Georg à l'entente du cri qui venait de la salle de bain.

« Mais, bordel, on va jamais réussir, à manger ! »

Quelques mètres plus loin, dans un salon, deux sœur rigolaient de bon cœur.

« … et pendant que Gustav ne regardait pas, j'ai coupée l'eau chaude de la salle de bain, c'est bizarre d'avoir le compteur d'eau et tout le reste dans la salle de bain, non ? Et donc, comme il ne reste que Bill a ne pas être lavé.. »

Revenons, donc à notre chanteur de rock, qui vient de se déchirer les cordes vocales et récapitulons tout ce qu'il lui est arrivé le matin. Réveil en sursaut. Deuxième réveil en sursaut, plus désagréable cette fois ci. Froid intense, conséquence des glaçons. Cassage en beauté par Lucie. Et maintenant douche froide.. Toujours à cause de Lucie Evans, car ça ne peut être qu'elle !

Bill sortit de la douche grelottant de froid, cherchant quelque chose qui pourrait lui tenir chaud.

Il attrapa, rapidement un peignoir et ouvrit la porte à son frère qui attendait derrière la porte.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui ce passe, encore ? »

Bill ne répondit pas, trop occupé à tripoter, tous les boutons du compteur pour remettre l'eau chaude.

Georg qui avait suivit Tom, le poussa sans ménagement, et remit l'eau chaude et tout ce qu'avait changer Bill en jouant à l'apprenti bricoleur.. Qui n'est pas Mario, qui veut !

« C'est bon, il devrait y avoir de l'eau chaude,maintenant ! »

Il tourna le robinet d'eau chaude pour vérifier, content de lui, il quitta la pièce, se retenant de sautiller.

« Depuis ce matin, il est plein de vie.. » Murmura Tom

Bill regardait Tom dans les yeux. Ils pensaient à la même chose.

Vengeance.


	7. Chapitre 6

**Disclaimers :**** _Rien ne m'appartient… Même pas eux.. Vais bouder dans un coin.. Pourquoi ?_**

**Note de l'auteur : _Merci à Narcheska et à Lady Shadow Cassandra de lire ma fic et de me laisser des rewiew elles me font toujours autant plaisir !_**

**_Narcheska, tu t'es inscrite sur la page orange ? Si oui, sous quel pseudo ?_**

**_Voili, voilou (un pot de Nutella..XD ! Non c'est pas ça..) La suite !! _**

**_Bonne lecture !_**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 6**

La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit dans toute la maison. Une jeune fille enroulée dans une couette - ressemblant à s'y méprendre à un igloo - alla ouvrir.

« Je pensais pas que tu allais aussi mal.. »

Un main se posa sur son front, dans un geste réconfortant et inquiet.

« Salut »

Regard inquisiteur et dérangeant de la part d'un jeune homme aux cheveux noir corbeau. Silence après ce mot de la part de son double au regard noir. Rire du colosse, qui mange des kinders.

« Lily, retourne dans la salle, reste pas devant la porte, en plein dans les courants d'air, tu vas être encore plus malade ! »

Lily se retourna et fit face à Lucie, qui venait d'arriver. L'igloo (XD !) attrapa une ardoise posé sur un meuble dans l'entrée, et à l'aide d'un Veleda, écrivit furieusement.

**_Je serais pas là, si tu étais descendu pour ouvrir la porte ! _**

Lucie s'approcha de sa sœur, pour lire par-dessus son épaule. Gustav fit de même alors que Bill, Tom et Georg s'installaient dans le salon.

« Pff »

Soupir de Lucie, à la lecture des propos de sa jumelle.

**_Na !_**

Gustav se tourna vers Lucie, pour lui parler.

« Je pensais pas qu'elle était aussi malade ! Si Lily est aphone, comme je le crois et le vois, des pastilles pour la gorge ne suffisent pas. »

Lily se dirigea vers le canapé ou était installés les garçons. Elle ne supportait pas qu'on parle d'elle comme si elle n'était pas là. Elle détestait ne plus pouvoir parler !

Elle poussa les garçons, qui prenaient toute la place à eux trois sur un canapé pour cinq.

Satisfaite des grognements de protestations de ses « amis », elle s'allongea, recroquevillée en position de fœtus, elle faisait pitié.

Gustav s'approcha d'elle, lui passant la main dans les cheveux, il lui dit.

« J'ai réussi à obtenir un rendez vous avec un médecin plus tôt **_(La célébrité ça aide, XD !)_**, il va bientôt arriver.. »

Lily le remercia d'un sourire, ses yeux brillants de fièvre se fermèrent tout seul, trop fatiguée pour lutter, elle ne les rouvrit pas.

Gustav se releva et rejoignit Lucie dans la cuisine qui préparait des chocolats chauds.

« Tu mets rien dedans en plus, cette fois ci ? »

Lucie éclata de rire.

« Non, rassures toi, Gus', ce ne sont que des chocolats chaud, tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale ! »

« Gus' ? »

« Ça te plait pas ? »

Avant qu'il n'est eu le temps de répondre le téléphone sonna. Dans le salon, trois garçons n'osaient pas faire trop de bruit.. Enfin, Tom et Bill en feraient bien, mais Georg les retenaient, toujours à temps.

« Mais arrêtez, un peu ! Vous avez 17 ans, pas 5 ! »

Bill tira la langue à Georg, pendant que Tom farfouillait dans les DVD. Il cria un cri de victoire en trouvant un Disney.

« Yeeeeeeesss ! Je voulais le voir depuis des mois ! »

Georg laissa échapper un soupir, si les fans savaient que les jumeaux étaient accro aux dessins animés de Disney, leurs réputations allaient en prendre un coup…

« Vas y met le ! »

Bill s'assit en tailleur pendant que Tom lui s'installait par terre. Lorsque Gustav apporta les boissons, il trouva les trois garçons - même Georg - concentré sur l'histoire de Pinocchio.

« J'hallucine » Murmura-t-il

Une main le tira par la manche. Lily lui tendit l'ardoise ou elle avait écrit :

_**Je crois pas.**_

Gustav se mit à rire, ce qui réveilla Bill de sa concentration.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Lily lui sourit, il avait l'air d'un gamin, devant son dessin animé.

**_Rien, rien._**

« Tu as mal à la gorge ? »

Lily haussa les épaules avant de hausser les sourcils, depuis quand Bill Kaulitz s'intéressait à sa santé ? N'étaient ils pas sensés se faire crasses sur crasses et se détester ?

Bill l'observait à la dérobé, il s'était rendu compte de ses sentiments, mais il ne voulait pas les accepter, il voulait croire qu'ils étaient éphémère. Si ce n'était pas le cas, il était mal…

Le silence était revenu, Gustav s'était finalement installé dans un fauteuil pour boire son chocolat chaud.

**_Ou est Lucie ?_**

« Au téléphone. »

En parlant du loup.. Lucie débarqua, le téléphone à la main, parlant d'une voix forte.

« Je t'aurais prévenu, Thibaud, elle ne peut parler, ça va être un vrai monologue ! »

Elle écouta la réponse de Thibaud soupira et continua.

« Je suis sur, que tu n'as rien de grave, faut pas t'inquiéter.. Si ça se trouve, c'est juste du stress. Oui, oui je te la passe..! Je t'embrasse moi aussi, bisous. »

Lucie passa donc le téléphone à Lily qui s'était relevé - avec du mal- aidé par Bill.

« Lily ? C'est Thibaud. Lucie m'a dit que tu ne pouvais pas parler.. Tu n'as pas de chance, ma Lil's. Tu me manques, tu sais ? C'est bizarre, vous êtes partis et pourtant le monde continue de tourner. »

Il éclata de rire.

« Lucie m'a parlé de vos nouveau voisins. Ça à l'air d'être de sacré cas. Je suis déçu de ne pas vous aidée à leur en faire baver. 'Milie et moi, ont a été collé, hier. Tu sais pourquoi ? On a taggué le mur principal. On a écrit en grand en noir et rouge « La vie est éphémère » Ça a pas plus au proviseur.. En plus 'Milie a été insolente et comme d'hab', j'ai suivi. Bref, c'était les nouvelles ! J'ai été ce matin, chez le médecin, pour mes euh.. Vomissement quotidiens.. Il m'a fait des examens.. Et un scanners.. Je sais que si tu avais ta vois, tu me dirais de ne pas m'inquiéter, et blablabla mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, 'Lil's.. J'aurais les résultats juste demain.. Lil's, tu le sais que je t'aime, hein ?

Parce que je t'aime fort, ma fleur, très fort.. Il va falloir que je te laisse. Je t'embrasse et je te fais de très gros bisous. Bye. »

Lily observa quelques instants le téléphone qui était dans sa main. Thibaud paraissait bizarre. Elle aussi avait un mauvais pressentiment, un très mauvais..

Lucie lui fit un sourire rassurant.

« Tu devrais pas te faire de soucis, Thibaud n'a sûrement rien et puis c'est un battant, quoi qu'il est, il s'en sortira ! »

Lily esquissa un sourire, elle préférait croire sa sœur, que son mauvais pressentiment.

« On va toujours au cinéma ? »

« A ton avis, Tom ? On va pas laisser, Lily toute seule, quand même ! »

Lily attrapa son ardoise et écrivit rapidement d'une écriture illisible.

**_Allez y. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. J'arriverais à me débrouiller, faut pas t'inquiéter Gustav._**

Lucie essaya de lire sans succès, sa sœur avait une écriture penchée et bien qu'elle soit sa jumelle, elle n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer ce qu'elle avait écrit.

« Désolée, Lil's mais j'arrive pas à lire ce que tu as écrit.. »

Elle allait passer l'ardoise à Gustav quand Bill l'attrapa. Gustav se mit à rire en regardant Lucie.

« Il arrivera à lire, il à la même écriture illisible.. »

« Hey, mon écriture est pas illisible, enfin juste quand je suis inspiré pour des chans.. »'

Tom lui écrasa le pied, ce qui enclencha une dispute entre les jumeaux.

« Mais, ça va pas ?! »

Bill attrapa la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main et frappa Tom avec. Heureusement, ce n'était que l'oreiller de Lily. Débuta alors, une bataille de soutins et d'oreiller entre les jumeaux, très vite, Georg et Gustav se jetèrent dans la mêlée toutefois en faisant attention de ne pas atteindre Lily.

Lucie sortit de la pièce pour répondre à la porte, alors que la bataille faisait rage dans le salon. Elle revint très vite accompagné d'un homme avec une mallette noire.

« Comment voulez vous qu'une malade se repose dans cette ambiance ? Tout le monde dehors ! »

Le cri du médecin, interrompit les gestes de chacun. Ainsi Bill stoppa son net, un oreiller au dessus de la tête de Tom, Tom qui tenait la jambe de Georg, Georg qui essayait de chatouiller Bill et Gustav qui s'apprêtait à taper sur Bill. Charmant tableau.

« Dehors ! » Répéta-t-il.

De mauvaise grâce, les quatre garçons sortirent, en passant devant le docteur, Bill lui murmura.

« Je vous conseillerais de ne pas oublier, qui nous sommes.. Et qui vous êtes… »

Un frisson parcourut le dos du Dr Askudksia. Hors de question de se laisser faire par des adolescent, il s'apprêtait à répondre à Bill, lorsque Gustav prit la parole.

« La malade est sur le canapé, on vous laisse vous en occupé ! »

Mr Askudksia soupira dans sa barbe inexistante.

« Aah, c'est jeunes. »

Il s'approcha enfin de Lily, qui grelottait de froid à cause de la fièvre. Les yeux brillants, la peau pâle, les joues rouges, et les cheveux emmêlés n'arrangeait pas son état. Le médecin l'ausculta sous toutes les coutures, prescrit des médicaments et rejoignit les autres dans la cuisine.

Il s'adressa directement à Lucie qui était la plus concerné par l'état de sa sœur jumelle.

« Votre sœur a une bonne grippe. Voilà l'ordonnance. Il faut aller chercher rapidement tous les médicaments et les lui donner. Pour faire baisser la fièvre donner lui du doliprane et de l'aspirine. Dans quelques jours, elle devrait, aller mieux. Si vous n'êtes pas vaccinés, ou si vous ne l'avez pas encore eu, ne l'approcher pas. C'est très contagieux. Surtout vous les garçons, étant donnés votre statut, vous ne pouvez pas.. »

Georg lui coupa la parole rapidement.

« Oui, oui ne vous inquiéter, nous sommes tous vaccinés et en bonne santé ! Laissez moi vous raccompagner à la porte. »

Gustav retint un soupir de soulagement, encore une fois, ça avait été juste. Ils ne pourraient pas continuer longtemps ainsi.

Le médecin protesta, alors que Georg le tirait gentiment par la manche. Arrivés sur le pas de la porte, un autographe, le convaincu de les laisser tranquille.

A la remarque du médecin Lucie avait hausser un sourcils. Question muette qui restera sans réponse pour l'instant.

Bill lui sourit énigmatiquement en réponse.

« Je vois. Vive les secrets ! »

Elle tourna les talons, elle alla dans le salon, s'accroupit au niveau du visage de Lily et lui murmura.

« Hey, Lil's, je vais aller chercher tes médicaments. Je te laisse entre les mains de Gustav, je lui fais confiance, il va prendre soin de toi. Je suis vraiment désolée, pour l'eau ce matin, ça à pas du améliorer ton état.. »

Lucie s'en voulait un peu. Elle embrassa Lily sur le font et quitta la pièce. Elle prit sa veste, ses clés et son portable.

« Gustav, tu veux bien veiller sur elle ? Je reviens dans pas longtemps. »

« T'inquiète pas, je vais veiller sur elle, comme si elle était ma sœur. »

Lucie fronça les sourcils.

« Tom, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Tom avait ouvert la porte d'entré.

« Je sais que tu es très intelligente, mais je suppose comme tu es nouvelle dans le quartier que tu ne sais pas ou est la pharmacie.. Donc, je t'accompagne. »

Lucie grimaça. Tom avait mis de grande lunette noir et avait mis sa capuche. Cela lui donnait une drôle d'apparence. Même un clown s'habillait mieux.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu te déguises ? »

« La liberté d'expressions, ça existe. Et puis je trouve que ça me donne un style mystérieux, ça me donne plus de charme. »

Lucie explosa de rire.

« Plus ?! Faudrait déjà que tu en es ! »

Gustav agita les mains, dans tous les sens.

« STOP ! Ça suffit ! Ou allez, vous disputer ailleurs ! »

Bill était partie dans le salon, assis dans un fauteuil, il regardait, Lily qui dormait d'un sommeil mouvementé. Elle remuait la tête de droite à gauche murmurant dans son sommeil, elle se mit à pleurer.

A cette vue, Bill, sentit son cœur se serrer, il se leva et s'assit sur la canapé. Délicatement, il posa la tête de Lily sur ses genoux. Passant la main dans ses cheveux, il entreprit d'essuyer les larmes qui coulaient.

Il se souvint de sa mère, lorsqu'il faisait des cauchemars étant petit, elle lui chantait une chansons, pour le consoler, pour le rendormir.

Presque comme un murmure, sa voix s'éleva dans le salon, chantant une berceuse, qu'il pensait avoir oublié.

* * *

_**Peut pas m'empêcher de rajouter mon p'tit commentaire sur ce chapitre.**_

_**Tout d'abord, j'en suis pas très satisfaite, et je vous rassure vous avez échappé au pire (Georg qui sautille dans tous les sens en lançant des fleurs..).**_

_**Je trouve que l'histoire commence à trainer, alors que je sais que c'est obligatoire comme passage, et j'espère que ça vous aura plus quand même !**_

_**Prochain chapitre -- Disputes entre Lucie et Tom qui va surement dégénéré (je le sens bien..XD ! Même moi, je ne sais pas..) -- Mauvaise nouvelle -- Vengeance des jumeaux !**_

_**Passez voir mon autre fic "Continue de respirer", si ça vous embête pas !**_

_**Et n'oubliez pas REWIEWS !! (Parce que 302 lectures pour 11 rewiews.. Enfin je suis très contente d'avoir ces 11 rewiews, quand même !)**_

_**Voilà, je retourne écrire la suite !!**_


	8. Chapitre 7

**Disclaimers :**** Rien ne m'appartient… Même pas eux.. Vais bouder dans un coin.. Pourquoi ? **

**Note de l'auteur :**** Vous n'imaginez pas comment je suis contente de voir que j'ai reçu 6 rewiew ! Merci à toutes ! Pour te répondre Kyu, oui je sais que c'est souvent (tout le temp..) comme ça avec les rewiew mais j'aime bien pousser une petite gueulante de temps en temps !**

**En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise toujours autant que le reste. **

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

Pendant que Bill chantait comme un ange une chanson à Lily, Tom et Lucie, eux utilisaient leurs cordes vocales pour autre chose.

Ils s'étaient arrêtés en plein milieu de la route, Lucie avait un doigt accusateur pointé vers Tom et elle criait.

« Et donc parce que tu t'appelles Tom Kaulitz, t'as le droit de me mettre la main aux fesses ?! Non, mais sérieusement, tu te prends pour qui ? »

Tom avait un petit sourire aux lèvres. Dans son fort intérieur, par contre, c'était un feu d'artifice de rire.

« Bah.. Pour Tom Kaulitz ! »

Des gens s'arrêtaient pour les regarder, certains riaient, d'autre rigolaient. Lucie plissa les yeux.

« Tu m'exaspères ! »

Elle se dirigea vers le trottoir, tout en continuant de marmonner des choses sur Tom. Le jeune homme, secoua la tête de droite à gauche et la suivit. Très vite il la rattrapa, Lucie faisait exprès de faire de grand pas pour s'éloigner le plus possible du guitariste.

« Tu sais, plus tard, je te voie bien dans ma cuisine, les poings sur les hanches et me menaçant des rouleaux à pâtisserie parce que je serais pas allé chercher les gosses. »

Lucie stoppa net, et Tom lui rentra dedans.

« Ouch ! Y a un problème ? Tu veux qu'un seul enfant ? »

Lucie se retourna, les yeux flamboyant, vers Tom qui aurait bien voulu se ratatiner sur place.

Ça allait gueuler.

« Je préférerait crever plutôt, que d'avoir un enfant avec toi, Kaulitz ! »

Ouh, Lucie l'appelait par son nom, mauvais signe.

« Passer sur les roues d'un bus, me jeter dans un lac, tout sauf avoir un gamin de toi.. D'ailleurs, le pauvre je le plaindrais. Et puis, si un jour je me retrouve dans ta cuisine ce sera pour adressée mes plus grands encouragement à ta femme et toutes mes félicitations de te supporter. Jamais, il ne se passera quelque chose entre nous Kaulitz ! Ou alors, il faudrait que je sois sacrément bourrée. »

La dernière phrase était plus une réflexion qu'autre chose, mais Tom n'y fit pas attention, un message passais en boucle dans sa tête.

« Une fille me résiste. Une fille me résiste.. » (Bref, vous avez compris…)

Totalement dans sa litanie, Tom ne s'était pas rendus compte que Lucie avait disparu de son champs de vision, remplacée par un groupe de fille blonde vêtue de minijupe, alors que la température apprivoisait les - 5°C.

Elles chuchotaient toutes entre elle.

« Et vous avez vu, il a la bouche ouverte. Je suis sur, que c'est moi qui lui fait cet effet ! »

« Waouh, il est encore plus beau en vrai ! »

« Dis, tu crois, que je peux lui demander, de me signer mon T- Shirt avec mon rouge à lèvres ? »

Tom retourna rapidement sur Terre quittant ainsi son petit monde bien à lui. Les cris hystériques des filles, l'ayant réveillé, il s'empressa de signer quelques autographes pour les rendre heureuses et se mit en route pour retrouver Lucie.

La jeune femme était partit rapidement, laissant derrière elle, un Tom avec une expression ahurie sur le visage. Non, rectification, il avait toujours l'air ahuri.

Lucie tourna à droite puis à gauche, interpella un homme, demanda ou était la pharmacie et n'obtenu qu'un « Ghééé ? », comme réponse.

Coopératif les Allemands..

Elle continua de marcher, tournant au hasard dans les rues. Au bout de cinq minutes, à tourner en rond, Lucie repéra un banc, ou elle alla s'affaler.

Elle regarda passer les gens. Personne ne prenait le temps de vivre ou d'être heureux. C'était triste quand on savait qu'on avait qu'une seule vie. Lucie retint un soupir et composa un numéro de portable qu'elle ne pensait pas à avoir à composer un jour.

« Tom ? C'est Lucie. …. Oui, c'est bon, tu avais raison, je me suis perdue…. A ton avis ? Bien sur qu'il m'en coûte de te dire ça ! J'ai une fierté quand même !… Ouais, c'est bon, je me calme…. Tu peux, venir me chercher, s'il te plait…. Que je dise, quoi ?.. Prends pas tes rêves pour des réalités !… Jamais… Non ! Raccroche pas ! Je fais comment moi ?! Je te rappelle que Lily attends ces médicaments ! »

Quelques mètre plus loin, Tom riait, un rire à ouvrir une brèche dans le cœur de n'importe qui.

« Allo ? Lucie, c'est toi ?…. Tu es perdues n'est-ce pas ?… Pas trop de mal à le reconnaître ?… Hey, calme toi !… Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?… Que je vienne te chercher ? Peut être.. Seulement si tu dis que je suis le plus fort, le plus beau et que j'ai toujours raison !….T'as bien compris, ce que j'ai dit !.. Bon, ben si tu veux pas….. Je vais raccrocher….. »

Tom éclata de rire, Lucie avait peur, il avait réussi son coup. Il arriva, malgré tout, à reprendre une voix normale.

« Si tu veux pas que je raccroche, tu sais ce que tu as à dire. »

Il vit Lucie soupirer, s'éloigner du téléphone, murmurer quelque chose et enfin, il entendit.

« Tom, tu es le plus fort, le plus beau et tu as toujours raison. »

« Recommence, mais sans la voix hypocrite, s'il te plait.

« Tooooommm ! »

« Oui, chérie ? »

« Viens me chercher, et dépêche toi ! »

Lucie raccrocha sèchement, il l'énervait à un point inimaginable. Deux mains lui cachèrent la vue, alors qu'une voix douce et chaude lui murmurait à l'oreille.

« Devine qui c'est ? »

Lucie frissonna à l'entente de cette voix, délicatement elle enleva les mains de ses yeux et se tourna vers son interlocuteur.

Bill c'était arrêté de chanter, depuis une quinzaine de minutes. Pourtant, il n'avait pas bougé, il passait sa main dans les boucles auburn de Lily, qui dormait profondément, mécaniquement, machinalement.

Sur le seuil de la porte, deux garçons observaient la scène en souriant. Gustav avait tout de suite compris que Lily et Bill iraient bien ensemble, un futur couple explosif.

« Bill ? »

Le chanteur ne se retourna pas se contentant de répondre.

« Oui ? »

« La température de Lily a-t-elle baissé ? »

Bill posa sa main froide sur le front de la jeune femme, à ce contact, elle frissonna.

« Toujours aussi brûlant. »

Gustav soupira.

« Je sais pas ce que font les deux zigotos, mais ils feraient bien de se dépêcher ! »

Georg avala son Kinder, et dit.

« Peut être que Tom a rencontré un ou plusieurs groupes de filles hystériques ? »

« Ou alors, il c'est peut être fait enlever par des extraterrestres ..? »

Georg se tourna vers Gustav.

« Dis, y avait quoi dans ton chocolat chaud ? Parce que je vois pas pourquoi est-ce que des petits hommes verts, enlèveraient Tom.. Si ils devaient enlever un représentant de la race humaine, il faudrait que ce soit un être parfait, bourré de qualité.. En occurrence, moi ! »

Gustav ouvrit la bouche, Bill commençait à avoir des répercussions sur Georg… Une personne prétentieuse s'était déjà lourd à supporter, mais deux … Au secours !

« C'est bon tes chevilles ? Tu arrives encore à passer les portes ? »

« Hey, qu'est-ce qui tu insinues ? Que les Kinder me font grossir ? »

Gustav se prit la tête entre les mains, ce n'était pas la peine d'insister.

Plus loin, en plein centre ville, Lucie s'écriait d'une voix heureuse.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

L'inconnu éclata de rire, comme si il riait d'une blague que lui seul connaissait. De loin -quelques mètres - Tom observait ce qui se passait, il ne savait pas qui était ce garçon, mais il ne l'aimait pas.

« Mon père m'a surpris dans une position compromettante avec une fille, dans ma chambre, alors il m'a envoyé dans une pension,dans cette ville. Histoire que je sois plus sérieux, que je travaille, que j'arrête les soirées arrosées, et mes sorties.. Mais si toi et Lily êtes là.. Ça va être dure ! »

Lucie éclata de rire, et se jeta dans les bras grand ouvert du garçon.

« Tu m'as manqué, Félix ! »

Félix Sark referma ses bras sur le corps frêle de la jeune femme.

« Toi aussi, ma lumière tu m'as manqué ! »

Il l'embrassa sur la tempe.

« Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Lucie s'apprêtait à répondre lorsqu'un jeune homme à casquette qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien fit irruption, passant son bras autour de sa taille.

« Elle est avec moi. »

Félix fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils.

« C'est vrai, Lu' ? »

La jeune fille se détacha de Tom pour aller se coller à Félix.

« Pas tout à fait. On allait chercher des médicament à la pharmacie, pour Lily qui est malade. Malheureusement, un événement, que regrette Tom s'est produit et on a été séparé, n'est-ce pas Tom ? »

Le guitariste bégaya un petit « oui ».

« Lil's est malade ? Qu'a-t-elle ? Rien de grave j'espère ?! »

Lucie lui adressa un grimace

« Une bonne grippe, elle est vraiment dans un sale état.. Tu nous accompagne à la pharmacie ? Comme ça on pourra continuer de parler. »

Un sourire lumineux fut sa réponse. Bras dessus - bras dessous, ils se dirigèrent vers la pharmacie - Félix y était allé acheté de l'aspirine le matin même pour un mal de tête - suivit de Tom qui traînait des pieds.

Il n'aimait pas du tout ce Félix Sark.

« Vous avez été loin ?! Qu'est-ce qui c'est passée ? »

C'était Gustav qui avait ouvert la porte. Il n'avait pas vu Félix, mais lorsque cela fut fait, il fit le rapprochement avec la mine renfrogné de Tom.

« Et vous êtes ? »

« Ce serais plutôt à moi, de vous demander ça. »

Félix tendit sa main à Gustav.

« Félix Sark, enchanté. »

Les yeux de Gustav s'ouvrirent en grand.

« Sark, comme Aaron Sark, l'acteur ? »

« C'est cela. »

« Wow ! »

Félix éclata de rire, son nom provoquait souvent ce genre de réaction. Gustav le présenta à Georg alors que Tom rejoignait son frère et Lily dans le salon. Bill s'était réinstallé dans le fauteuil en face de la malade après avoir reconnu devant Gustav qu'ainsi il pourrait mieux la voir.

« C'est qui ? »

Bill fit un léger mouvement de la tête dans la direction de Félix qui avait entamer une discutions qui semblait passionnante avec Gustav.

« Un ami des jumelles. »

Cela laissa Bill de marbre. Tom, lui bouillait. Ce blond, riche, et certainement stupide l'énervait au plus au point avec son numéro de fils à papa riche et poli.

Lucie arriva de la cuisine avec un verre et le sachet de médicament.

« J'ose pas la réveiller, elle dort tellement bien… »

Félix s'était approché pour écouter ce que disait Lucie.

« Je le fais, si tu veux ? »

La jeune femme lui adressa un sourire chaleureux.

« Pourquoi pas.. Ça lui fera plaisir, de se faire réveiller par toi. Comme au bon vieux temps. »

Une esquisse d'un sourire, se peignit sur le visage du jeune homme, alors que celui-ci se penchait au dessus de la malade.

« Hey, ma Lil's, il faut que tu te réveilles, tu as des médicaments à prendre. »

Il l'embrassa sur la tempe. Les paupières de Lily frémirent.

« Allez, un petit effort, Princesse, ouvre tes jolies yeux verts. »

Lily ouvrit de grand yeux embués par le sommeil. Quand, elle réalisa qu'elle n'était pas dans un rêve, et que Félix était belle et bien penché sur elle, Lily lui sauta dans les bras.

« Ça c'est un accueil chaleureux ! »

Lily souriait de toutes ses dents, elle ne pouvait toujours pas parler, mais ces yeux, son sourire, son cœur qui tambourinait fort dans sa poitrine, le faisaient pour elle.

Elle était heureuse.

Elle l'embrassa sur les deux joues avant de le relâcher. Félix lui sourit en réponse. Il déposa un baiser papillon sous son oreilles et en profita pour lui murmurer.

« J'ai hâte que tu retrouves ta voix. Je déteste te voir dans cet état, ma Princesse. Je t'aime tellement.. »

Lily rougit, ne pouvant pas parler, elle décida d'exprimer ses sentiments par un geste. A la surprise de tous - sauf de Lucie - Lily posa ses lèvres sur celle de Félix, une micro seconde, le temps que le groupe de garçons comprennent ce qui venait de se passer sous leurs yeux, Lily les avait détacher. Ne se souciant pas des têtes éberlués des jumeaux, ni de l'air peiné de Gustav, Lily adressa un magnifique sourire à Lucie.

Sa jumelle, fit comme si rien ne c'était passé.

« Alors.. Lily, tu dois prendre, ceci. Hum.. Ces deux cachets, là, ils devraient faire baisser ta fièvre. Et l'antibiotique, en mangeant. »

Lily acquiesça de la tête et prit son traitement.

« Tu devrais aller te reposer dans ta chambre, tu seras mieux. »

Nouvelle réponse positive de la part de Lily.

« Bill, tu peux accompagner Lily dans sa chambre, vérifier, qu'elle ce couche bien. »

« Pourquoi moi ? »

Lucie soupira et détacha ses yeux de Félix.

« Parce que j'en ai décider ainsi ! Gustav est-ce que tu peux préparer du café ou du thé.. N'importe. »

Gustav préféra aller dans la cuisine sans protester. Il avait compris que Lucie voulait parler avec Félix. Pas besoin d'être devin, pour le dire.

« Tom, est-ce que tu peux aller chercher, chez vous, des pastilles pour la gorge ? »

Un regard de haine est échangée entre les deux aînés.

« Pas de problème,Lucie. »

Bill sourit à la voix hypocrite de son frère. Tom ne changerait jamais, et c'était tant mieux. Le chanteur, distinguait beaucoup de colère chez son frère et un autre sentiment qui ne lui était pas familier. De la jalousie ?

Bill regarda plus profondément Tom. Il était temps d'avoir une bonne conversation.

« Bill ? Tu te bouges ?! »

Oui, oui ! C'est bon, je crois qu'il ont bien compris qu'ils gênaient. Lorsque tout le monde eut enfin quitter la pièce, Lucie s'assit sur la canapé.

« A quoi tu joues ? »

La tête dans les mains, assise en tailleur, elle semblait fragile.

« Je comprends pas. »

Félix n'avait pas bougé de place depuis que Lily l'avait embrassé. Lucie inclina sa tête à droite, le regardant fixement.

« Ne te moques pas de moi, tu sais très bien, de quoi je parle. »

« Et toi, es tu sur de ne pas vouloir me rafraîchir la mémoire ? »

Le jeune homme affichait une petite moue narquoise.

« Le rôle de « Jackass» ne te va pas du tout. » Ricana Lucie.

« Je ne joue pas de rôle. »

Lucie serra les poings fermement, ses ongles lui rentrèrent dans ses paumes.

« Si ce n'est pas un jeu, c'est encore plus grave ! »

Lucie secoua la tête et reprit.

« Tu es au courant que si tu approches, si tu fais souffrir Lily de nouveau, Thibaud te tombera dessus. L'avertissement de la dernière fois, ne t'as pas suffit ? J'ai essayé de rester amie avec toi, de faire comme si rien ne c'était passé, mais si tu recommences, je ne pourrais pas effacer le tableau de nouveau. »

La voix de Lucie était sifflante de colère et tremblante de fureur.

« Je ne pourrais et je ne voudrais pas. »

Lucie pesait ses mots, cherchant les bons, cherchant à faire mouche.

« Lu', je ne referais pas souffrir Lily, c'est promis. Je t'aime, tu le sais ? Tu es une vraie amie, toujours là quand j'en ai besoin.. Mais, toi et Lily malgré le faite que vous soyez jumelle, vous êtes différente. L'amour que je porte à Lily l'es aussi. Je l'aime. J'aime Lily, et rien ni personne ne pourra changer ça ! Le cœur à ses raisons, que la raison ne connaît pas. C'est ainsi. »

La jeune femme soupira, Félix était catégorique, et elle ne pourrait pas le faire changer d'avis.


	9. Chapitre 8

**Disclaimers : Rien ne m'appartient… Même pas eux.. Vais bouder dans un coin.. Pourquoi ? **

**Note de l'auteur :**** Merci pour toutes vos rewiew super gentilles .. En ce jour de concert de nos chouchou, voici la suite, en espérant que cela vous mettra un peu de baume au cœur si vous êtes déprimés.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 8**

Tom ricana, se trouvant machiavélique.

« Tom ? »

Le guitariste se retourna surpris en plein méfait.

« Ooh, Bill, c'est toi ! »

Tom se trouvait dans la salle de bain des jumelles, il avait été cherché les pastilles pour Lily, mais ne lui avait pas donné, préférant d'abord passé faire un petit tour, dans l'une des pièce, dans laquelle passe le plus claire de son temps, une fille.

« Ouiiiiiii, c'est moi. Tom qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire ? »

Le rire diabolique était de retour.

« Je nous venge. »

Bill cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de poser sa question.

« Avec une bouteille d'huile ? »

Son jumeau lui sourit, un sourire angoissant.

Gustav observait Lucie et Félix se disputer ou discuter, il ne savait pas, la situation était bizarre.

D' après ce qu'il avait entendus, Félix était un ami des jumelles, plus qu'un ami pour Lily.. Mais, il lui avait fait du mal, ce qui n'avait pas plu à Lucie et à ce Thibaud…

Gustav ne comprenait pas grand-chose de la discussions, mais il état sur d'une chose. Il s'entendrait sûrement mieux avec Thibaud qu'avec Félix.

Il quitta la chambranle de la porte ou il s'était avachi, retournant dans la cuisine ou il avait laissé Georg.

« T'as fini tes Kinder ? »

« Ouais, et je suis en manque ! »

« En manque ? C'est pas une drogue ! Oh faite, Tom est revenu ? »

« Si c'est une drogue, et je vais aller en racheter et au passage je prendrais de l'huile parce qu'en effet Tom est revenu et qu'il a volé la dernière bouteille d'huile aux Evans et qu'on va se faire accuser.. »

« Attends.. Comment ça il a prit la bouteille d'huile ? »

« Ben… Tu sais, il a ouvert les placards, attrapé la bouteille, ricané avec un rire de génie malfaisant, et a monté les marches à tout allure. »

Gustav se tapa la main sur le front.

« Et tu l'as laissé partir comme ça ?! »

Georg haussa les épaules, Tom était assez grand pour prendre ses décisions tout seul, il n'avait pas besoin d'un chaperon. Le bassiste se leva de sa chaise, dans l'intention de sortir, l'appel des Kinder se faisait de plus en plus fort.

« Non, Georg tu bouges pas ! Je vais monter vérifier ce que font les jumeaux démoniaque, et si tu pouvais surveiller les deux.. Adolescents qui se disputent dans le salon, ça me ferait plaisir. J'ai pas trop confiance en Félix… »

Georg soupira, mais comme lui non plu ne sentait pas ce Félix, il se rassit.

« Vas y. »

Échangeant un sourire, le bassiste et le batteur se séparèrent. Gustav monta les marches quatre à quatre s'interrogeant sur l'utilité d'une bouteille d'huile. Q'avait encore imaginé Tom ?

Tom avait vidé la bouteille de shampooing de Lucie, dans le lavabo, un sourire aux lèvres, il regarda le liquide à la camomille disparaître.

« J'aimerais bien voir sa tête.. »

« Je ne crois pas qu 'elle veuille prendre une douche avec toi. »

Tom roula des yeux avant de regarder son frère.

« Et après on dit que c'est moi qui est l'esprit mal tourné ! T'as très bien compris ce que je voulais dire. »

Bill inclina sa tête à gauche, esquissant un sourire en coin. La bouteille de shampooing vide, Tom entreprit de la remplir de cette substance grasse qui sert à faire frire les frites.

« Qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de faire ? »

Dans un mouvement synchronisé, les jumeau se retournèrent, Bill était sensé surveiller le couloir, mais son attention avait été distraite par une jeune fille dans son lit. De la salle de bain, le chanteur pouvait voir Lily.

« Gustav.. Euh… Et bien… Bill et moi… On… »

Tom essayait lamentablement de rattraper le coup.

« Vous vous venger ? »

Tom sourit à son ami.

« Si un jour, le succès de Tokio Hotel retombe, tu pourra faire médium, je vois déjà les affiches.. Gustav Schaffer, lis votre avenir dans vos pensées.. »

« Tu te rends compte que ça veux rien dire ce que tu viens de proposer comme slogan ? »

Tom se tourna vers son frère, agressif.

« Et bien, si tu en as un mieux, vas y propose ! Je t'écoute ! »

Le ton commençait à monter. Gustav s'interposa entre les deux frère, les bras tendus.

« Oh, ho ! Ça suffit tous les deux ! Vous allez pas à nouveau vous disputer ! Vous en avez pas marre ? »

Gustav les regarda tour à tour, Tom regardait ses chaussures, gêné, tandis que Bill triturait ses bracelets à son poignets.

Le batteur soupira, c'était encore à lui de faire un effort.

« Alors.. Cette vengeance c'est quoi ? »

En un éclair le sourire revint sur les lèvres des jeunes hommes.

« Hé hé ! C'est contre Lucie, comme Lily est malade, on a décidé de s'en occupé plus tard, on a un cœur, tout de même ! »

« J'en doute pas. »

« Serait ce ironique ? »

Bill avait un regard accusateur, il ne s'arrêtait donc jamais ?

« Je crois qu'on en reparleras plus tard, Bill. Ok ? Et c'était pas ironique, mais si tu le pense, c'est que tu doutes… »

« Bill, c'est rien. Fais pas attention, et arrête de tout relever. Bon, Gustav, voici mon idée ! J'ai vidé la bouteille de shampooing de la demoiselle et je vais mettre l'huile à la place et puis j'ai encore une autre idée mais faudra attendre. »

« Orf, de l'huile dans les cheveux.. Dégoûtant ! »

Bill acquiesça de la tête à la réplique de Gustav. C'est pas lui qui apprécierait ! Tom transvasa l'huile dans la bouteille de shampooing, il souriait tellement que ces dents étaient toutes visible.

« Et ton autre idée ? »

Tom reposa la bouteille sur le bord de la douche et fit disparaître les preuves de son passages et de son acte.

« Je peux te faire confiance Gus' ? Tu diras rien ? »

« Promis ! »

« Alors.. »

Le reste ne fut qu'un chuchotement indistinct.

Félix et Lucie étaient toujours face à face, ni l'un, ni l'autre ne se décidaient à céder une once de terrain sous le regard noire de son adversaire. Lucie était tiraillée entre le désir de le croire et celui de lui mettre une baffe, son sourire narquois, la mettait hors d'elle. Quittant ses yeux bleu, Lucie s'approcha à grandes enjambées. Sa main partit et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de la joues de Félix.

La main sur son poignet, il la fixa de ses yeux glacials.

« Je ne crois pas, que tu devrais réellement faire ça. »

Son poignet lui faisait mal et Lucie était seule avec Félix. Seule contre lui.

« Lâche là. »

Pas si seule que ça finalement. Georg venait d'apparaître dans l'encadrement dans la porte.

« Zorro est arrivé, mais il ne sera pas toujours là. Fais attention à toi 'Lu.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Félix, je m'en sors toujours. »

Il la libéra et Lucie, immédiatement ce recula de quelques pas en arrière.

« Ça va Lucie ? »

« Oui, merci Georg. »

Lucie lui envoya un sourire rayonnant en pleine figure, une illusion totale. Erreur. Georg n'était pas stupide. Les Kinder n'abîment pas les neurones comme la télévision.

« Tu es sur ? »

Lucie lui adressa un sourire encore plus grand, certains côté de la personnalité de Georg lui rappelais Thibaud.

« Oui, oui. »

Le bassiste adressa un regard noir au fils du milliardaire et quitta la pièce, enfin il se cacha derrière le mur du salon, ainsi il pouvait encore entendre ce qui se disait.

« Tu ne veux pas faire du mal à Lily ? En me faisant tu lui en fait. Tu es stupide, Félix. Je pensais que tu avais changé, mais ce n'est pas le cas. »

« J'ai changé. »

Lucie tenta de retenir le sourire ironique de venir se peindre sur ses lèvres.

« C'est-ce que je pensais quand on c'est retrouvé en ville, mais j'avais tort. Tu es toujours ce sale gosse de riche qui méprise tout le monde, qui n'en a rien à faire des autres, qui a détruit ma sœur, ma moitié ! »

Les yeux de Georg s'écarquillèrent, ce qu'avait fait Félix semblait assez grave. Il sentit une main sur son épaule. Se retournant, il aperçu Bill et Tom, il remonta son regard sur la propriétaire de la main. Gustav.

« Que ce passe t'il ? » Chuchota-t-il.

« Ils sont en train de s'engueller, Félix a failli blesser Lucie, mais je l'ai arrêté. Chut, taisez vous ! »

Tom s'apprêtait à faire une réflexion comme quoi, on ne lui donnait pas d'ordre mais à l'entente des voix, il se tu.

« Je ne te permet pas de dire ça ! J'ai changé, ce que je fais à Lily je le regrette, c'était une erreur, une erreur de jeunesse. Point barre ou point à la ligne si tu veux. Même au paragraphe ! Tout ça c'est de l'histoire ancienne ! »

Lucie grinça des dents.

« La conversation est aussi terminée. »

La tête haute, la jeune femme quitta la pièce. Lorsqu'elle fut sur que Félix ne la voyait plus, elle laissa couler quelques larmes de fureur de ses yeux émeraude.

« On dirait la mer.. »

Lucie sursauta, une main sur son cœur. Elle se retourna pour faire face à quatre garçons collés au mur du salon, à la façon agent secret.

« A quoi vous jouez ? » Murmura-t-elle.

Tom lui sourit et répondit rapidement.

« Ça se voit pas ?! On joue à James Bond ! »

Expiration, inspiration. Ne pas relever, ne pas relever ! Lucie se félicita mentalement d'avoir pris des cours de Yoga pendant deux ans, sinon ça ferait longtemps que Bill serait fil unique.

« Lily va mieux ? »

La question s'adressait clairement à Bill.

« Hum.. Bah, je sais pas-tu sais.. Moi.. J'en ai un peu rien à faire.. »

Les yeux de Lucie se transformèrent en deux fentes meurtrières.

« Vivement les cours, qu'on ne se voit plus. »

Elle passa devant les garçons et monta l'escalier, l'état de sa sœur l'inquiétait. Lily était fragile, elle attrapait toutes les maladies qui traînaient et sa durait longtemps.

La porte de sa chambre était ouverte ainsi que sa fenêtre, laissant entrer une brise fraîche de janvier.

Lily cligna des yeux, l'image était floue, mais elle distinguait sa sœur malgré tout.

« Dis, pourquoi le mouton il écrase la rose et mange la pâquerette ? »

Lucie pouffa, heureusement que sa sœur était là pour la faire rire. Involontairement certes, mais ça marchait.

« Je sais pas, Lil's. Rendors toi, comme ça tu pourras lui demander. »

La jeune femme recouvrit sa sœur d'une couverture. La fièvre faisait encore effet, et la faisait délirer.

Doucement, Lily repartit dans un monde qui n'appartenait qu'à elle.

L'un après l'autre Bill, Tom, Gustav et Georg étaient entrés dans le salon. Félix faisait les cent pas devant la cheminée.

« Si tu continue ainsi, il va y avoir un trou dans le sol. »

Un Bill gentil, c'était adorable. Un Bill froid, ça faisait peur.

« Pas grave. Je ferais refaire le sol. »

Paf, dans les dents. Tous les quatre s'assirent au quatre coins de la pièce encerclant ainsi Félix.

« Vos têtes me disent quelques chose… »

Les musiciens n'avaient pas pris des cours de Yoga, mais réussirent à ce maîtriser, à na pas laisser la surprise paraître.

En tant que lieder de Tokio Hotel, Gustav Georg et Tom laissèrent Bill répondre, à moins que ce ne soit par crainte de ne pas savoir quoi dire ?

« Off, tu sais, on est communs comme gens, alors tu dois confondre ! »

Communs ? Gustav se retint de rire, comme si le look de Bill était commun ! Comme si Tom et lui passait inaperçus ! Bill lui jeta un regard noire, lui au moins avait essayé de répondre.

« Bill a raison, et puis toi tu nous dit rien. »

« Ça c'est sur qu'on se serait souvenu de toi. »

Le geste de Félix contre Lucie était resté en travers de la gorge de Georg à ce qui semblait.

« Développe, je t'écoute. »

Une guerre de plus venait d'être déclaré, celle entre Félix et Georg.

« T'es le genre de mec agressif et violent et d'après ce que j'ai compris, t'es aussi idiot. »

Il lui adressa un sourire compatissant et continua.

« Et je plains tes parents. »

Félix s'était arrêté net. Il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'un inconnu lui jette des vérité ou des mensonges, de son point de vue, à la figure.

Plus personnes ne bougeaient ou ne pipaient mots. C'est dans cette ambiance que Lucie débarqua dans le salon.

« Quand Est-ce que vous allez arrêtez de vous comporter comme des gamins tous les cinq ? »

« Excuse nous, de vouloir savoir ce que cette ordure a fait à Lily ! »

Une lueur farouche passa dans les yeux de Lucie.

« Dois je te rappeler, Gustav, qu'on ne se connaît que depuis une semaine, pour les jumeaux, et deux jours pour vous ? »

La jeune femme montra Georg du doigt puis planta ses prunelles vertes dans celle acier de Félix.

« De toutes façons, ce n'est pas à moi de vous dire ce qu'il a fait. Cette décision ne m'appartient pas. »

Le verdict venait d'être donné, et rien ne pourrait le changer. Bill bougea ses jambes, mal à l'aise. La tension étaient palpable et cela rendait les jumeaux, malades.

« Je n'ai pas à me justifier ! »

Et c'était repartie, le duel entre Félix et Lucie semblait ne pas avoir de fin.

« Ça vous dit du Coca ? J'espères que tu en as, Evans. »

Tom quitta précipitamment la pièce suivi de Bill, les cris n'étaient vraiment pas leur truc. Poussant la porte battante, le chanteur trouva son frère assis contre le mur, la tête entre les mains.

« Hey, qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?

Tom leva les yeux vers son double.

« Ta question est idiote. »

Bill laissa échapper un rire nerveux et douloureux. Bien sur, ça question était stupide. Et alors ?

« Tu te rappelles, quand maman et papa criaient le soir, quand ils lançaient des choses par terre ? J'avais peur, et je venait te rejoindre, on dormait ensemble. Ça me rassurait de savoir que tu étais là, à mes côtés. »

« Tom.. »

« Dire que je suis le plus âgé.. Ça aurait du être à moi de te consoler, pas l'inverse. J'ai honte d'avoir été aussi faible.. Je suis tellement désolé Bill de ne pas avoir su te protéger. »

Les larmes coulaient lentement sur ses joues, allant finir leurs courses sur son beau T - Shirt XXL.

Bill avait perdu ses mots, il ignorait tout du sentiment de culpabilité que Tom ressentait. Son jumeau lui avait caché cela pendant tant d'année, et l'attitude de protection de Lucie envers Lily l'avait fait sortir de sa cachette.

Le chanteur s'avança et prit sa moitié dans ses bras. Parfois les gestes valent mieux que des mots.


	10. Chapitre 9

**Disclaimers :**** Rien ne m****'****appartient****…**** Même pas eux.. Vais bouder dans un coin.. Pourquoi ? **

**Note de l'auteur :**** Bon, comme tout le monde, l'aura remarquer, le système d'alert de débloque. Pas pratique je ne peux pas répondre à vos rewiews.**

**Malgré le faite que ce soir totalement interdit je vais le faire maintenant, ils ont qu'a réparé et je le ferais pas. Na !**

**GaBy27 : Je suis super contente de te voir ici ! Les chapitres sont plus long, ici parce que je les poste en les ayant terminer et pas par petit bout comme sur le forum. XD ! Tu vas me menacer ici, aussi alors ? Ça me fait plaisir, hein ! **

**Lady Shadow Cassandra : Voilà tu vas enfin savoir ce que Félix a fait à Lily. Je suis sur que tu vas le détester..**

**Zofia : Je suis contente et flattée d'être une exceptions ! XD ! Merci ! Et tu as de la chance, je ne manque pas d'idée.**

**Allez Enjoy ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

La situation aurait été comique dans d'autres circonstances, mais les circonstances étaient ce qu'elles étaient et on ne pouvait pas les changer.

« Alors on peux savoir ? »

Lucie soupira. Un long et profond soupir.

« T'abandonne jamais Gustav ? »

« Pas quand il s'agit de personne auxquelles je tiens. »

Félix secoua la tête de droite à gauche, un sourire narquois accroché aux lèvres.

« Ridicule, tu connais Lily depuis deux jours. »

Houlà ! Mauvaise réponse. Après Georg se fut à Gustav de se lever et de se défendre.

« Je la connais peut être que depuis deux jours, mais moi, je lui ai pas fait de mal. De plus, on peut connaître quelque un depuis une heure, et avoir l'impression de le connaître depuis une éternité. »

Le sourire de Félix s'agrandit. Un immense sentiment de frustration envahit Georg. A part Gustav qui avait déjà fait les frais des vagues de sentiments de son ami, personne ne s'attendait à ça.

« Bam »

Le point de Georg arriva dans la figure parfaite de Félix..

La vitesse et l'élan qu'avait prit Georg était tellement importante que Félix alla s'écraser sur le sol, dans un bruit mat et sourd.

Gustav ne bougea pas à l'inverse de Lucie qui se retourna admirative vers Georg.

« Waoh. »

Félix était étalé par terre, appuyé sur un coude, une main sur son nez d'où s'écoulait un flot de sang.

« Non, mais ça va pas ! »

Du sang éclaboussa le tapis au sol, suite aux paroles de Félix.

« Hey, attention au tapis, c'est mes parents qui l'on achetés. »

Lucie se précipita pour voir les tâches, qu'avaient fait Félix. Elle tapa le jeune homme sur le bars l'agrémentant d'une réflexion.

« Tu pourrais faire attention ! »

Félix serra les dents, retenant une grimace. Son visage angélique était couvert de sang, ainsi que son T - Shirt.

« Vous voulez savoir ce que j'ai fait à Lily ? Très bien je vais vous le dire. A une condition, plus jamais l'un de vous ne portera la main sur moi, c'est clair ? »

Dans un empressement légendaire, Gustav et Georg acquiescèrent d'un mouvement de tête.

Félix se releva lentement, prenant du plaisir à faire attendre les deux musiciens.

« Vous auriez un mouchoir ? »

Le retour du sourire narquois. Georg sentit ses poings lui démanger. Lucie, muette, lui tendit un mouchoir qui avait été peint en rose et jaune.

« Cherche pas. Une idée de Lily, rose comme un citron. »

« Hum. »

Gustav regarda Félix s'asseoir et s'installer confortablement.

« Bon, ben, je crois que c'est le moment de me confesser, non ? »

Lucie s'assit en face de Félix de manière à lui faire comprendre qu'elle l'avait à l'œil. Qu'est-ce que… La tête de Bill venait de passer dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, lui interdisant de dire qu'ils étaient là. Intérieurement Lucie sourit, imaginant très bien la suite des évènements.

« Il y à un an et demi, Lucie, Lily, Thibaud, Émilie et moi, on étaient inséparable. On se retrouvait dans toutes les fêtes, on se bourraient jamais l'un sans l'autre… C'était la belle.. »

« Abrège ! »

Gustav sourit, Lucie était vraiment charmante. Après l'échange de regard noire entre les deux « amis » ou plutôt ennemis, Félix repris.

« Un jour, je me suis disputé avec Lily, je sais même plus à quel propos.. Je voulais me venger, elle m'avait blesser dans mon amour propre, et je ne pouvais pas laisser ça passer. Ma réputation en avait pris un coup terrible. Un ami m'a refilé un truc, alors que j'étais bourré, il m'a dit que j'allais pouvoir rire de Lily, c'est tout ce que je voulais sur le moment. J'ai mis le cachet dans le verre de Lily. Une demi heure plus tard, elle était assise dans le canapé et se faisait embrasser par tout les mecs qui passait. »

Lucie l'interrompit hors d'elle.

« Tu as oublié de préciser que tu savais ce que t'avais passée Julien. Tu savais que c'était du GHB. »

Georg afficha une mine surprise.

« Du GHB ? C'est quoi ? »

C'est Félix qui répondit à la question.

« La drogue du violeur. »

« Si Thibaud n'avait pas été là, Lily aurait été violer ce soir là. On a eu de la chance que cela ne se limite qu'à des baisers et des caresses de la pa.. »

Lucie ne put terminer sa phrase, Félix venait de lui tomber dessus. Un coup atteignit sa mâchoire, une main l'attrapa par l'épaule. Une fois de plus, Félix avait atterrit par terre. Décidément ce n'était pas sa journée ! Il était rué de coup, au ventre, aux bras, aux joues.

Le jeune homme sentait un liquide chaud dans sa bouche, un liquide âpre Il entendait de loin, les cris de Lucie. Félix leva les bras dans une tentative pour se protéger puis les remua espérant toucher son adversaire. Comme il était venu - brusquement - le poids sur son corps disparu.

A travers brouillard, qu'entourait son esprit, il distinguait les traits inquiet de Lucie et quelques formes.. Avant de tomber dans l'inconscience.

Aucune des personnes dans la pièce ne s'occupait de Félix. Tous étaient trop occupés à retenir Bill de faire un carnage. Tom tenait son jumeau par la taille, Georg par un bras et Gustav par l'autre, tandis que Lucie lui parlait calmement pour l'apaiser.

« Bill, calme toi. Ce que tu fais ne sert à rien. Quelqu'un s'est déjà occupé de son compte. Je te le promet qu'il en a baver. Ça ne sert à rien. Strictement à rien. Tu n'as rien à prouver, Bill. Ce qu'il a fait est horrible, mais on ne peut pas remonter le temps, la machine n'existe pas encore. »

Bill continuait à se démener comme un beau diable, la rage décuplait ses forces, considérément.

Tom échangea un regard avec Lucie, parler ne le calmerait pas. Il baissa les yeux, en signe d'assentiment.

Lucie s'approcha rapidement du chanteur, et projeta sa main sur sa joue. Tom grimaça à l'entente du son, si ça n'arrivait pas à le faire taire, l'eau froide serait la bienvenue, quoique.. Ses cordes vocales étaient puissantes quand il criait..

« Non, mais ça va pas ?! »

Tom mordilla sa lèvres inférieures, le cri de Bill n'avait pas fait revenir Félix à la réalité.

« C'est bon, je me calme. Mais lâchez moi, je vais pas le tuer, quand même !

Georg, Gustav et Tom relâchèrent immédiatement leurs pressions Bill, le laissant ainsi respirer.

« Oh, bah tu sais, avec ton comportement, ils nous arrive de nous poser des questions.. »

Du Tom tout craché, heureusement qu'il était là pour détendre l'ambiance.

« En tout cas, tu l'as bien amoché, le fils à Papa. »

Les quatre regards allèrent se porter sur Félix qui gisait toujours et encore sur le sol. Sa tête était de profile et du sang s'échappait par sa bouche, tachant ainsi le tapis blanc.

« Haan ! Je vais me faire tuer, si mes parents voit l'état du tapis. »

« Vous croyez qu'il est mort ? »

Tout le monde se tourna vers Georg qui fixait Félix, inquiet.

« Naan ! Il est pas mourru…. »

Bill toucha son arcade, ou il avait reçu un coup de poing. C'était douloureux, tout comme ses poings.

« Je vais chercher la trousse à pharmacie. »

Lucie quitta la pièce en d'un pas, pas très assuré. Sur la palier, en haut de l'escalier, elle trouva Lily toujours enveloppée dans sa couette.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ses bruits ? »

Hum, que répondre à cette adolescente qui paraissait être une enfant fragile, enveloppée dans sa couette et parlant avec une voix cassée ?

« Hum.. Et bien.. Euh.. Félix a fait le con et puis il s'est pris la table. »

Lily haussa un sourcil, suspectant un mensonge.

« Bon, Lily, je préférais que tu vois par toi-même, Ok ?

Lucie passa entre le mur et sa sœur, ne préférant pas s'attardé avec une discussion inutile.

Elle entra dans la salle de bain, sans remarquer les petits changements.

« Mais ou est cette trousse !? »

Après une dizaine minutes de remue ménage en tout va, Lucie finit par mettre la main dessus. Celle-ci était « rangée » dans la machine à laver..

Lucie avant de redescendre jeta un coup d'œil dans la chambre de sa sœur. Lily n'étais pas là et pourtant elle n'entendait rien venant d'en bas..

Pas très rassurant tout ça..

Lily était descendue avec un peu de mal, avec sa couette, mais elle y était arrivée ! Personne dans la cuisine, ni dans la salle à manger. Ah, ils étaient tous dans le salon. Lily s'avança et stoppa en voyant un bras étalé par terre.

Mon dieu, qu'avaient ils fait ?

Tom était de dos par rapport à elle, Gustav de profil ainsi que Georg. Il ne restait plus que Bill ou Félix. Un frisson lui parcourut le dos. Pas sur de vouloir savoir qui était comme mort sur le sol de son salon..

« Hum. »

Lily venait de se faire remarqué. La discussion pouvait commencer.

Bill se leva précipitamment croyant sans doute que c'était Lucie, il se sentit rougir comme un adolescent de quatorze ans sous le regard de Lily.

« Que.. »

« Attends, parle pas. Je vais t'expliquer. »

Gustav préférait expliquer lui-même, plutôt que quelque un d'autre s'en charge. Évitons un autre carnage.

Lily s'avança, maintenant certaine que la personne au sol était Félix. La jeune femme retint un cri d'horreur en voyant son état. Elle se précipita - comme elle put - à ses cotés. Attrapant sa main, elle mesura son pouls. Il respirait, c'était déjà ça. Prestement Lily se releva pour faire face à Bill, Tom, Gustav et Georg qui n'étaient pas du tout à l'aise.

« Euh.. Ben tu sais, on a appris ce qu'il t'avais fait, mais avant Georg l'avait déjà frappé. Et puis Bill a pété un câble on sait pas toujours pas pourquoi il a réagi comme ça.. Et lui a cassé la figure, c'est le cas de le dire.. »

A y ait. Gustav l'avait dit. Bill tourna la tête vers Tom qui le fixait. Regard d'incompréhension, lui aussi voudrait bien comprendre. Ok, ce qu'avait fait Félix était horrible, mais au point de le tuer presque..

Lily observait Bill. Pourquoi avait il fait ça ? Elle n'avait pas besoin d'un chevalier servant ou protecteur, elle pouvait très bien ce protéger et ce défendre seule. De quel droit avait il fait ça ?

La chanteur grimaça, il détestait qu'on le fixe ainsi. Il savait qu'il avait fait une bêtise, il le savait, ce n'était pas la peine de le regarder comme ça !

« Lily.. Ce que j'ai fait je l'assume. J'ai frappé Félix. Je n'ai pas garder mon sang froid, c'est vrai, mais c'était la rage qui me contrôlait. D'entendre ce que cette chose t'avais faite m'a mis dans une colère noire. J'aurais pas du. Mais je l'ai fait et puis.. Finalement je ne regrette pas. Et tant pis si tu m'en veux. Je comprendrais. »

Bill avait regardé Lily dans les yeux en débitant sa tirade. Il murmura pour lui-même.

« Même si cela me fait mal. »

Tom avait entendu son frère ou du moins son murmure. Une discussion s'imposait.

Lucie débarqua dans la pièce la trousse à la main.

« Lil's faut vraiment que tu revois ta méthode de rangement ! »

Lily et Bill se regardait toujours dans le blanc des yeux.

« Euh.. J'interromps quelques chose ? »

Silence. Georg et Tom se mirent à rire devant le ridicule de la situation. Gustav eut un sourire.

« Non, t'interromps rien, Lu'. A part de formidable explications de notre p'tit Billou. »

Gustav laissa ses paroles faire effet. Hum. Aucun effet. Même pas le surnom ridicule.

« Et donc, qu'est-ce qu'elle a la méthode de rangement de ma future belle sœur ? »

Bill détourna directement la tête. Alors que Lucie se pliait en deux pour rire. Lily n'avait toujours pas bougé, fixant Bill d'un regard noir, bien qu'un peu radoucis suite à ces explications.

« Je te rappelle que si.. Euh.. Lily devenais ta belle sœur, Lucie le deviendrais aussi par alliance… Je crois… »

Gustav et Georg éclatèrent de rire, heureusement que Bill ne se laissait pas démonter par Tom.

Lily avait fini par quitter des yeux Bill. Laissant sa couette sur le canapé, la jeune femme s'accroupit auprès de Félix.

Il était en très mauvais état, des bleus commençait à apparaître, ici et la. Du sang coulait de son nez et de sa mâchoire.

« Félix ! Félix ! »

Il ne bougeait pas, restant dans l'inconscience.

« Merde. »

Lucie tapa sur l'épaule de sa sœur en passant à côté d'elle.

« Ne soit pas vulgaire. Bill tu veux bien t'assoire que je regarde ce que je peux arranger. »

Il y eu un échange de regard entre les jumeaux et Bill s'assit. Le chanteur aurait bien aimer être à des années lumières de l'endroit ou il se trouvait, de l'alcool sur ces plaies, ça allait faire mal.

Lucie approcha un coton de son visage tout doucement. Sadique Lucie ?

Bill recula. Lucie s'arrêta, recula. Bill s'avança.

« C'est pas bientôt fini votre manège ?! Bill c'est pas la fin du monde. Faut désinfecter tout ce que tu as sur le visage et c'est la seule solution. »

Georg pouvait être convainquant quand il le voulait. Gustav observait Lily mettre des claques à Félix pour qu'il se réveille, en vain. Le batteur se pencha vers Tom.

« Tu crois qu'elle essaye de le réveiller, ou elle se venge ? »

Tom éclata de rire, sous le regard furibond de Lily. L'onomatopée que produisit Félix en émergeant distrait tout le monde.

Le jeune homme cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, et essaya de se relever en apercevant l'ombre de Lily, hélas - pour lui - il s'affaissa de tout son long sur le sol. Dans un geste de compassion, Lily lui tendit sa main pour l'aider, mais Félix avait sa fierté d'homme et la repoussa.

« J'y arriverais tout seul. »

C'est-ce que comprit Lily parce qu'avec son nez cassé, du sang plein la mâchoire, les paroles que prononçait Félix n'étaient pas transcriptible.

« WOUAÏE ! »

Lucie venait de poser le coton plein de désinfectant sur la plus grosse plaie de Bill.

« Petite nature ! »

Lucie agrémenta sa répliqua d'une tape sur le bras et appuya plus fort.

« Arrête ça fait super mal ! »

« Toujours moins mal qu'un nez cassé. »

Félix était debout, appuyé contre l'accoudoir d'un fauteuil et fusillait Bill des yeux. Le jeune homme n'avait qu'une envie, faire payer à ce chanteur minable toutes ses plaies. Parce que, oui, Félix venait de retrouver ou ils avaient vus les garçons. Comment avait il pu oublier, le dernier festival de Cannes, comment avait il pu oublier ces trois garçons sur le tapis rouges, acclamés par des centaines de filles. Comment avait il pu ?

Bill repoussa la main de Lucie, de son front et se leva. Le jeune homme n'aimait pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds, il détestait ça, depuis qu'il était tout petit, depuis l'école.

« Tu le mérites amplement. »

« Vous aviez dit que vous ne levriez plus la main sur moi. ! Vous avez mentis. »

Bill afficha un sourire narquois, un sourire victorieux.

« Nuance. Gustav et Georg avaient acceptés de ne plus levez la main sur toi. Pas moi. Ni Tom. La prochaine fois, englobe tout le monde dans tes promesses. »

Félix serra les poings, il passait pour un imbécile devant les filles et les autres garçons.

Lucie, Lily, et les garçons assistaient silencieusement à la scène. Attendant, les répliques, les suivant lorsque elles s'envolaient pour frapper l'adversaire.

« Toi, Bill Kaulitz, tu n'est qu'un petit con, arrogant, qui se croit supérieur aux autres. Tu te crois sur un piédestal ? »

Bill encaissa sans rien dire les insultes de Félix, après tout, ce qu'il pensait ne l'importait pas. Chacun était libre d'aimer ou de ne pas aimer. A son inverse, les insultes de Félix restèrent coincer dans la gorges de Tom.

« Je t'interdit d'insulter mon frère. Tu ne le connais pas. C'est toi l'abruti ou tout ce que tu veux, pas Bill. »

« Que c'est mignon. L'aîné défend son frère jumeaux. Aurais tu peur que je fasse du mal à ton frère, Tom ? »

Georg serra les poings mécaniquement, il avait promis de ne plus le frapper, il fallait qu'il résiste.

« Ça suffit ! »

Gustav et Lucie avait criés à l'unisson. Gustav parce qu'il détestait qu'on s'e prenne à ses amis, ce qui était compréhensible. Lucie parce qu'elle ne voulait pas que Lily se pose des questions.

D'ailleurs, la jeune femme attrapa sa sœur par le bras et l'emmena dans la cuisine.

« J'entends une seule parole sortir de la bouche d'un d'entre vous et je vous mets à la porte à coup de batte ! Ok ?! »

Lily se laissa tomber sur la première chaise qui fut à sa portée. De sa voix rauque et éraillée par la maladie, elle questionna Lucie.

« J'ai le droit à des explication, non ? »

« Lily, s'il te plait. Ne me force pas à te mentir. »

« Attends, Lucie ! Thibaud a déjà tabasser Félix, à cause de quelque chose dont personne ne veux me parler. Je sais juste que ça à un rapport avec la fête de Julien. De ne pas savoir, de ne pas avoir de nouvelles de Félix, m'a fait du mal. Tu t'en souviens, j'espères ? Et maintenant c'est Bill, Tom, Georg et Gustav qui se mettent sur le dos de Félix. J'aimerais bien comprendre pourquoi. C'est normale ! »

Lucie s'assit en face de sa sœur. Sa sœur qui n'avait jamais sur, ce que lui avait fait Félix. Sa petite Lily, fragile et innocente. Sa moitié qui avait failli être violée se soir là, qui avait subi pourtant certaine chose ce soir. Tout les jours Lucie remerciait Thibaud d'être arrivé pile au bon moment, d'avoir empêcher ces garçons de passer à l'acte sexuelle, après maintes amusement avec le corps et l'esprit léthargique de sa sœur, qui le lendemain avait tout oubliée.


	11. Chapitre 10

**Disclaimers :**** Rien ne m****'****appartient****…**** Même pas eux.. Vais bouder dans un coin.. Pourquoi ? **

**Note de l'auteur :**** Hum. Sais plus si j'ai répondu aux rewiews pour le dernier chapitre..**

**Désolée si vous avez pas eu de réponse.**

**En tout cas, elles m'ont fait plaisir. ) Bien donc voilà la vérité sur ce qu'à fait Félix.. Bonne lecture. Niark - niark xD**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 10

Lucie avait les larmes aux yeux en pensant à tout ce qu'il c'était passé.

« Lily, on va faire un marché. Je te dis toute la vérité, seulement et seulement si Félix quitte la maison ? »

Lily ferma les yeux. Avait elle réellement envie de savoir ? Oui ! Ça faisait trop longtemps que ce secret la rongeait de l'intérieur.

« Félix quitte la maison si les voisins la quittent aussi. »

Sa sœur soupira, elle ne pouvait qu' accepter.

« On fait comme ça. »

Lucie attrapa la main de sa sœur, et ensemble elles retournèrent dans le salon ou bizarrement les garçons les attendaient sagement. Ne jamais sous estimé la menace d'une batte !

« Est-ce que je peux aller me laver la tête ? Je me suis fait une plaie et le sang a commencer à coaguler.. »

Félix avait adopter une mine de chien battu. Lily n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir que les mots sortirent de sa bouche.

« Bien sur. La salle de bain est à l'étage. »

Lucie resta muette, Lily avait pitié de lui. Soit, elle allait agir de même.

« Bill, approche toi, que je finisse de te désinfecter. »

Le chanteur en question approcha à reculons du coton que tenait Lucie.

« Hum.. Vous avez une deuxième salle de bain en haut ou pas ? »

Tom paraissait gêné et en même temps amusé.

« C'est quoi cette question ? »

Lucie avait arrêter son morceau de coton à quelques centimètre du visage de Bill qui semblait soulagé.

« Et ben.. »

Un cri aigu, bien que masculin les interrompit. Des pas lourds descendirent les escaliers.

Un fou rire débuta.

Lucie était tombée sur les genoux de Bill, pliée en deux par le spectacle, le chanteur essayait de ne pas faire tomber Lucie tellement il riait, Tom s'était laissé tomber sur le canapé, Lily observait bêtement pendant que Georg et Gustav se retenaient l'un à l'autre pour ne pas tomber.

« Je peux savoir qui a mis de l'huile dans la bouteille de shampoing ? »

Félix se tenait debout, dégoulinant d'huile. Le liquide gras coulait sur ses cheveux, jusqu'à son menton. C'était dégoûtant !

A travers son rire et ses larmes Tom réussit à bégayer.

« Tu te prends pour une frite ? »

Les éclats de rire repartirent de plus belles, illuminant la pièce. Le rire est l'un des plus beau son au monde, c'est une certitude qu'ils partageaient tous.

« J'apprécie pas du tout ! »

La voix de Félix était froide, cassante. Cela arrêta sèchement le rire de Lucie.

« Dégage ! Dégage, j'ai dit ! Fous le camp d'ici ! »

La jeune femme s'était relevée, ses traits s'étaient durci considérablement. Lily regardait interloqué sa sœur.

« Félix, viens je te raccompagne à la porte.. »

Lily lui avait pris le bras et l'avait tiré hors de la salle avant que Lucie ne commette un meurtre.

« Je peux savoir ce qui se passe entre Lucie et toi ? Depuis que la fête de Julien est passée, toutes les personnes autour de moi sont détestables avec toi ? J'aimerais bien avoir une explication, Félix. »

Le jeune homme blond, aux yeux de glace prit un air contrit qui ne lui allait pas du tout.

« Lil's, je préférais pas te donner d'explication maintenant. Je t'ai promis que je le ferais un jour. Je sais que tu souffres de ne pas savoir… Je le sais, mais je ne suis pas prêt à t'expliquer. J'en suis désolée, ma Fleur. Et puis la situation ne s'y prête pas trop, non ? »

Lily s'autorisa enfin à rire, devant la tête déconfite de Félix.

« Ok. On reporte les explications. Je suis désolée de te jeter dehors.. Tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? »

Félix ne changea pas d'expression mais au fond de lui, le machiavélisme c'était réveillé.

« Bien sur, que je le sais. »

Il se pencha vers Lily, et déposa ses lèvres, un court instant sur celle de Lily.

« Et toi, tu sais que je t'aime ? »

Avant que Lily ne puisse répondre un « Hum, hum » les interrompit. Lucie les observait tous les deux, les yeux brillant d'un éclat inquiétant.

« Je ferais mieux d'y aller. » Murmura le garçon à l'oreille de Lily.

Félix rajouta à voix haute avant de quitter la maison.

« Je te remercie Lucie, pour cet accueil plus que chaleureux. »

La porte claqua en se fermant.

« Je te jure que celui là, je lui mettrais bien des baffes. »

Lucie tourna les talons, et rejoignit les garçons qui avaient tout entendu.

« Les garçons.. Je vais vous demander de partir, il faut que je m'explique à propos de certaines choses avec Lily. C'est pas que je veuille vous mettre dehors, hein.. De toutes façons, on s'appelle ? »

Les garçons se levèrent ensemble. Bill était couvert de pansements, dommage que ses cheveux ne soient pas lissés, il aurait pu cacher certains bandages. Il ressemblait à une momie. D'ailleurs, Georg ne s'était pas gêné pour lui dire.

« On va y aller, de toute façons on doit répé.. Euh.. On a des trucs à faire. »

Gustav fit la bise à Lucie et s'approcha de Lily, profitant des au revoirs des autres à Lucie.

« Lil's ? Je peux t'appeler comme ça ? »

La jeune fille acquiesça attendant la suite, qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

« Quoique Lucie te dise, je voudrais que tu me promettes de ne pas faire de bêtises Ok ? »

Lily haussa les sourcils, et finit par bredouiller un petit « oui ». Le batteur sourit satisfait de la réponse.

Les au revoirs s'éternisant entre Georg et Lucie qui s'était découvert une passion pour les schokobons, Tom et Bill s'approchèrent de Lily.

« Ta voix va mieux ? »

Question neutre. Bill faisait des efforts poussé par son frère.

« Vous deviez pas partir ? »

La mine choquée de Bill, convainquit Tom de partir et de ne plus approcher les jumelles.

Entre Lucie qui le détestait et Lily qui détestait Bill, ils étaient bien lotis !

« Ne t'inquiète pas, on s'en va. »

Tom prit son frère par la main, attrapa Georg par le bras et poussa Gustav dehors.

« Salut ! »

Et la porte se referma. Ils étaient partis et les jumelles se retrouvaient seules. L'heure des explications avait sonné.

A l'extérieur, dans le jardin, une mauvaise surprise attendait les quatre musiciens.

Lucie lança un regard réprobateur à sa sœur avant de lui montrer du doigt le canapé.

« Tu ferais mieux de t'asseoir. »

« C'est si horrible ce que tu as à me dire ?! »

L'insolence pointait dans la voix de Lily.

« Assis toi. »

Lily obéit, sa sœur était rarement aussi sérieuse, et cela l'inquiétait. Que pouvait il y avoir de si grave pour qu'elle prenne cet air ?

La jeune femme s'enfonça dans le canapé, là ou était installée Bill quelques instant plus tôt. D'ailleurs son odeur était encore présente..

Elle attrapa un coussin et le serra contre elle, habitude qu'elle avait quand elle appréhendait quelque chose.

« Tu te rappelle du jour ou tu as fait cette blague à Félix. Celle qu'il a pas apprécié ? »

Le visage d'ange de Lily s'éclaira d'un sourire.

« Tu parles de celle qui consistait faire passer la rumeur qu'il était homo ? Celle qui l'a obligé à l'abstinence pendant un mois et quelque ? Bien sur que je m'en souviens. Les gens croient tout et n'importe quoi. Sérieusement, Félix drague toutes les personnes de sexe féminins qui lui passent sous le nez. Un vrai prédateur.. »

« Lil's.. Il t'en voulait. Énormément. Tu te rappelles ? »

Hm. Oui, elle s'en rappelait, elle avait même du s'excuser. Chose qu'elle ne faisait jamais.

« Bien sur, que je me souviens ! Il avait même passer une annonce vocale au lycée comme quoi il se vengerait. Ce qu'il n'a pas fait. »

Lily éclata de rire, pendant que Lucie déchantait silencieusement.

« Félix est la personne qui pourrais me faire le moins de mal au monde avec toi. Mais pourquoi tu me parles de cette blague ? Je me suis excusée auprès de Félix en plus. C'est du passée tout ça. »

« Comment ça tu t'es excusée ? »

Lucie s'était relevée du fauteuil ou elle était confortablement installée. Le ventre noué par l'anxiété, elle attendait la réponse de sa jumelle.

« Ben oui, deux jours après la fête de Julien, je suis allée le voir, d'ailleurs il était couvert de bleu et de blessures… Thibaud était déjà passé. Et je me suis excusée. Il semblait assez troublé, maintenant que j'y repense, mais il les a accepté. Il m'a dit que j'avais raison de lui présenter après ce que j'avais fait. »

La jeune femme, debout serrait ses poings, rentrant ses ongles dans les paumes de ses mains. C'était le comble.

« Tu es en train de me dire, que Félix t'a fait une remarque sur tes excuses ? »

« Oui. »

« Je vais le tuer. Le découper en tronçon, lui arracher les yeux, le mettre en pièce. Jeter tous ces morceau dans un sac et jeter ce sac aux crocodiles ! »

Une lueur vengeresse et destructrice s'était allumée dans le regard de Lucie.

« Si tu m'expliquais.. »

Lucie se rassit, calmer instantanément. Elle ne pouvait plus reculer. Il était temps.

« Tu as oublié la fête de Julien, n'est-ce pas ? »

Lily creusa dans sa mémoire. C'est vrai que ce soir là était un peu dans un brouillard épais. Elle se souvenait de s'être préparé et d'être partis avec Émilie, Thibaud et Lucie à la fête. De son premier verre, de l'ignorement dont faisait preuve Félix envers elle et.. Rien. Le néant.

Le lendemain, la jeune femme s'était réveillée dans son lit, chez elle, Thibaud à ses côtés.

Une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Qu'avait elle oublié de si grave ? Qu'avait elle rayé de sa mémoire ?

Dans le jardin, devant la porte de la maison, cinq garçons se faisaient face pour la énième fois de la journée.

« On va finir pas être drôlement copain, toi et nous ? »

La voix de Georg était sarcastique.

« Je crois qu'il faut qu'on mette des petites choses au clair. Après.. »

Félix ricana.

« Après, rien. Moi je vivrai ma vie, vous la vôtre. »

« Au moins, on est d'accord sur quelque chose. »

Bill s'était calmé depuis son altercation avec le jeune homme. Le ton de Lily l'avait ramené sur Terre. Un peu brusquement quand même. Dommage que les battements de son cœur, eux ne ralentissent pas.

« En effet. Bien, comme je disais, les choses que l'on doit mettre au clair. De un, ce qui se passe entre Lily et moi ne vous regarde aucunement. De deux, le prochain d'entre vous qui ose lever la main sur moi, ce vivra pas un autre jour. Et enfin de trois, si l'un d'entre vous s'amuse à aller raconter ce qu'il sait à Lil's, je m'assurais que vous ne puissiez plus jamais parlé. C'est clair ? »

Tom fut le premier à réagir. Peut être parce que c'était celui que cela touchait le moins.

« Ce qui est clair pour moi, c'est que tu aurais pu être flippant si t'étais pas couvert d'huile.. »

Félix ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais aucun son ne sortit.

« Je crois que la conversation est terminée. Vous venez les gars ? On a du boulot, on ferais mieux d'y aller. En plus, je déteste perdre mon temps. »

Gustav était passé devant Félix et l'avait bousculé d'un coup d'épaule avant de continuer sa route, impassible.

Lucie se pencha vers sa sœur, toujours assise sur le canapé.

« Tu étais magnifique ce soir là. Éblouissante. On y est allée en même temps que Thibaud et Émilie. Ensemble comme toujours. Très vite, pourtant on s'est séparé. Tu as toujours eu ce côté raisonnable qui faisait que tu étais la seule a ne pas être bourrée. Tu as disparu. Pendant des heures, personne ne s'en est rendue compte. Thibaud avait pourtant l'esprit clair cette nuit là. Tu sais, il draguait vainement Lola ? »

A ce souvenir, Lily afficha un piètre sourire.

« Vers deux heures, on t'a retrouvé dans le jardin sur un bain de soleil, te laissant embrasser par tous les garçons qui passait. Les autres riaient, te traitait de traînée et ne remarquaient même pas que tu n'étais pas dans ton état normale. Félix faisait parti des autres. Le temps qu'Émilie aille chercher Thibaud, car on arrivait pas à faire changer les choses, Florian Morinais était sur toi. Il était à la limite de te violer, Lil's. J'ai essayer de les empêcher. J'ai essayer. J'y arrivais pas. J'étais dans le brouillard. Julien me retenait et riait avec Félix. C'est eux les responsables. C'est Julien qui a donné du GHB a Félix. Et c'est ton copain que je viens de mettre à la porte qui a mit cette drogue dans ton seul verre de la soirée. »

Lily pleurait. Des larmes de rages. Des larmes d'impuissances. Des larmes d'oublies.

« Thibaud est arrivé. Il a cassé la figure à un ou deux garçons et on est parti. Il a réglé son compte à Félix et à Julien plus tard. On a interdit à qui que ce soit de te parler de ces évènements. On était soulagés et surpris de voir que tu avais tout oubliés. Lil's on.. »

La jeune femme s'était levée silencieusement, le tête haute, le cœur battant à tout romps.

Lucie la regarda partir sans rien faire. La retenir ne servait à rien. Sa sœur avait besoin d'être seule. Encaisser cela n'allait pas être facile.

« Lil's. Ne fait pas de bêtise. »

La demande de Lucie se perd dans le silence. Lily se laisse tomber sur son lit. Les larmes continuent de couler.

La jeune fille ne comprends pas. Ses ongle lui rentrent dans les paumes des mains, laissant des traces rouges.

Elle s'enfonce dans son matelas, elle a honte. Elle a envie de faire payer ce qui lui est arrivée à Félix.

Mais, non. Il faut qu'elle garde son sang froid. Il le faut. Les larmes ne coulent plus. Le flot s'est tari.

Elle tremble. De dégoût.

Elle court vers les toilettes. Son estomac se vide de tous ce qu'elle a pu manger dernièrement.

Lily se sent sale, souillée.

La jeune femme se précipite sous la douche. Lily ouvre le robinet d'eau chaude. Elle ne fait pas attention à la température de l'au, sa peau rougie. Elle frotte avec un gant de toilette ses bras, ses jambes, son corps.

A bout de force, les larmes coulant à nouveau, l'eau chaude se répandant sur son corps, la peau rougie et abîmer, Lily s'évanouit.

« Aidez moi.. »

Un bruit de chute alerta Lucie qui buvait tranquillement un café dans la cuisine, essayant de se changer les idées.

« Mon dieu ! Lily »

La jeune femme laissa tomber sa tasse au sol et monta les escaliers à une vitesse surprenante.

Elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre de sa sœur à la volée. Rien. L'eau coulait dans la salle de bain, fortement.

Lily était étendu sur le côté, évanouis, sur le sol de la douche.

« Lil's ! Lil's ! »

Lucie arrêta l'eau et attrapa une serviette pour cacher le corps de sa sœur et en même temps l'envelopper avec quelque chose de moelleux.

« Lily, s'il te plait. Lily ! »

Lucie commençait à s'inquiéter, jamais sa sœur n'aurait du apprendre la réalité. Jamais. Sa sœur ne réagissait toujours pas, et Lucie ne savait pas quoi faire. On n'apprend pas à réagir dans des situations telles qu'elles.

Lucie eu une illumination. Elle pouvait appeler le médecin, mais cela voulait dire que ses parentes risquaient de tout apprendre.

La jeune femme regarda son double. Tant pis. Il fallait qu'un médecin vienne, l'état de Lily l'inquiétait.

Le téléphone dans une main, et l'autre main sur le front de sa sœur, Lucie téléphonait au docteur.

« Je suis sérieuse Mr Askudsia. Ma sœur, n'est pas bien. Oui, évanouis. C'est cela. D'accord. A tout de suite. »

Lucie reposa le téléphone sur le meuble et s'assit en tailleur près de Lily. Le médecin lui avait conseiller de ne pas la bouger. Soit.

Dire que tout ça était de la faute de Félix..

Une dizaines de minutes plus tard, un homme en costume cravate, sonnait à la porte.

« Lucie Evans ? »

« Oui. »

« Je suis le médecin. Ou est votre sœur ? »

« Suivez moi. »

Lucie a les genoux qui tremblent. La jeune femme est morte de peur à l'intérieur d'elle-même. Peur de perdre sa jumelle.

Lily est toujours au même endroit, dans la même position. Le médecin s'agenouille et l'ausculte.

« Elle respire c'est une bonne chose. »

Respirer c'est bien, mais son cœur il est dans quel état ?

« On va la mettre sur son lit. Vous m'aidez ? »

Lucie passe bras en dessous des jambes de sa sœur. Le médecin s'occupe du haut. A deux ils arrivent à déposer Lily sur son lit. La serviette a été remplacé par un peignoir, c'était plus pratique.

« Je ne peux rien faire. Juste vous conseillez de lui appliquer une crème sur sa peau et d'attendre qu'elle se réveille. »

« Mais, vous devez bien savoir ce qu'elle a quand même ?! »

Lucie a crié. C'est sa sœur, elle veut savoir.

« Mademoiselle, calmez vous. Je pense que l'état de votre jumelle est du à un choc émotionnelle. Vous ne seriez pas au courant de quelque chose, par hasard ? »

La jeune femme ne répond pas. Elle pense à sa vengeance. Cela ne vas pas se passer ainsi.

« Bon. Et bien, je vais vous laisser. »

Lucie fit le geste d'avancer mais le médecin posa sa main sur son bras, dans une attitude bienveillante.

« Je vais retrouver le chemin seul. Veillez bien sur elle. »

Un sourire sert de remerciement et Lucie s'assoit sur une chaise, en face du lit de Lily.

Patience.

Bill ouvrit la porte brusquement. Tout son être était rempli de colère. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il pense à se relaxer.

Les quatre garçons s'affalèrent dans la cuisine, silencieusement. Tous repensaient à l'après midi qu'il venaient de vivre.

« Je peux savoir lequel d'entre vous à eu l'idée de l'huile ? »

Tom et Bill se regardèrent.

« Tom. »

Georg éclata de rire. Gustav lui s'était levé pour regarder dans les placards, il était mort de faim.

« Faut aller faire des courses, on a pu rien à manger. »

« Et la répèt'?

Le regard de Gustav coula sur Georg qui venait de poser cette question.

« Tu crois que tu va tenir sans Kinder ? Et puis c'était juste une excuse pour s'éloigner de Félix. »

« On va faire des courses. » Approuva Georg.

« Je viens avec vous. »

Tom venait de se lever, alors que Georg écrivait sur un morceau de papier ce dont-ils avaient besoin.

« Hey. Vous allez me laisser seul ? »

Bill semblait désespéré.

« T'as peur de rester seul à dix sept ans ? Tu veux que j'appelle quelque un pour te garder, mon p'tit Billou ? »

Tom passa la main dans les cheveux de son frère d'un geste fraternelle.

« C'est bon aller y. Et n'oubliez pas de m'acheter de la laque, hein ?! »

Les garçons avaient déjà passez la porte. Épuisé Bill se laissa retombé sur sa chaise. Enfin seul avec la maison à lui tout seul.


	12. Chapitre 11

**Disclaimers :**** Rien ne m'appartient… Même pas eux.. Vais bouder dans un coin.. Pourquoi ? **

**Note de l'auteur : Pas grand chose à dire. Ceux qui voulait du Bill / Lily vont être content et voilà.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

Du carrelage blanc éclatant, des néons illuminant une grande surface, des rayons remplis de produits tous les plus alléchant les uns que les autres et un caddie qui file à toute allure.

Et un guitariste dedans.

« Tom, le poulpe le plus rapide de la Terre. ! »

Le rire de Tom et de Georg résonna dans les alentours du rayon céréales ou un panier à la main Gustav regardait les ingrédients d'un paquet de corn flakes.

« Et je suis aussi le meilleur guitariste de l'univers. »

Le batteur releva la tête juste à temps pour voir le caddie, ainsi que ses occupants, s'écraser contre la barrière des bacs des produits surgelés.

« Hum. Ils ne changeront jamais. »

Tom avait été projeté contre le l'avant du caddie et Georg avait réussi à rester accrocher.

« Vers l'infini et l'au-delà ! »

Leurs fous rires reprirent de plus belle.

« Bon vous venez ? Je vais aux rayons chocolat. »

Dans un élan les deux adolescents sautèrent du chariot et rejoignirent Gustav.

« Ouais ! Kinder ! »

« Dire qu'ils ont 17 et 20 ans.. » Soupira le batteur les suivant en traînant les pieds.

Mal aux bras. A la tête aussi. Impressions d'être passée sous un rouleau compresseur. Lily ouvrit les yeux. Lentement de façon à ne pas être éblouie.

Lucie se trouvait en face de son lit, une couverture à ses pieds. Les évènements de la vieille revenèrent rapidement à Lily. Les larmes aussi.

La jeune femme repoussa sa couette d'un mouvement de pied, et se mit debout en chancelant.

Ses bras la lançaient. Sa peau était irritée et rouge. Dans quel état c'était elle mise ?

Tout ça à cause d'un garçon ridicule, blessé dans son orgueil à cause d'une blague stupide.

Un éclat passa dans ses yeux. Elle allait se venger. Oui. Une terrible vengeance, lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs.

Le cœur de Lily est assoiffé d'un désir dangereux.

Ses membres sont couverts de bandages blancs, pour aider ses plaies à cicatriser. Ridicule. Le physique passe après le mentale.

Lily enfila un tee Shirt à manche longue gris, une tunique bleu et un jean. Elle hésita à passer la porte voyant que Lucie avait veillée sur elle toute la nuit.

Tant pis, elle avait besoin de changer d'air.

Les musiciens étaient rentrés tard des courses, les bras chargés de sacs contenant que des bonnes choses.

Bill faisait la larve sur les canapés, zappant sur toutes les chaînes. Ils avaient dînés ensemble, chacun mangeant quelque chose de différant. Sucré pour certain - Georg et Tom -, salé pour d'autre - Bill - et salé sucré pour Gustav.

Savoureux mélange.

Le repas avait duré un certain temps, il semblerait qu'il n'y ai pas que Bill qui soit bavard.

La conversation dura même lorsqu'ils furent couchés.

Les nouvelles voisines était un sujet inépuisable..

Des yeux ouverts dans l'aube naissante. Un ronflement dans le silence de la pièce. Parole invraisemblable dans l'air. Silence et calme du côté d'un nounours.

Bill se lève, finalement. Le sommeil ne reviendra pas le chercher. Il laisse Georg ronfler, Tom parler « Pêche fraise ! » et Gustav dans ses rêves d'infini étoilés de vide.

Douche chaude pour réveiller les muscles engourdis. Bill descend se préparer un bon petit déjeuner. Un truc consistant, constituer de pain et de Nutella. Et oui, on ne se refait pas.

Il faisait griller son pain, en regardant par la fenêtre. Le vent soufflait fort, les feuilles virevoltaient dans l'air une jeune fille courrait en direction du parc. Une jeune fille nommée Lily.

Bill l'aurait reconnu à des centaines de mètres. Cheveux auburn flottant dans le dos, écharpe blanche sortant de son manteau, yeux pétillant de fièvre et de folie vengeresse.

Merde.

Lily ne devrait pas se trouver dehors. Le chanteur laissa son pain brûler préférant courir derrière la jeune femme qui avait volé son cœur sans le savoir.

L'air était vif, très vite les oreilles de Bill étaient devenues rouges ainsi que le bout de son nez.

Lily venait de passer le portail du parc et elle avait ralenti, gardant tout de même un pas rapide.

La jeune femme se dirigeait conquérante vers le ponton près du lac.

Rendez vous qui allait finir pas être habituel.

Bill s'arrêta à la limite de la terre ferme et du bois du pont. Lily de dos ne le voyait pas, le soleil naissant ce reflétait dans l'eau, donnant une atmosphère chimérique à la situation.

« Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ? »

« Simplement savoir comment tu allais. »

Bill s'était rapproché en disant ces mots. Il se trouvait désormais face à Lily et dos à l'eau.

« Qu'est ce que cela peut te faire comment je vais ? »

La lueur de vengeance dans les yeux de Lily s'était éteinte, une autre était apparue. Une étincelle de tristesse.

Le chanteur se sentait désemparé, il avait envie de rassurer Lily et de en même temps la prendre dans ses bras.

« Tout. »

Les cils de Lily papillotèrent et laissèrent échapper des larmes, qui coulèrent sur ses joues pâles, contrastant avec la couleur de ses yeux rougis par les larmes.

Deux bras l'attrapèrent, la serrant dans une étreinte rassurante et pleine de chaleur.

Lily posa sa tête contre le torse du chanteur et se laissa faire. Les larmes imprégnaient le haut du jeune homme. Ses mains agrippaient nerveusement le tissu.

En l'entendant sangloter contre lui, Bill passa sa main dans les cheveux de la jeune fille et son autre main dans son dos.

Un nouveau jour se levait silencieusement. Un nouveau jour qui apparemment n'allait pas être joyeux.

Lucie se réveilla au brui du claquement de la porte. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement..

Lily n'était plus là ! Un autre son lui parvenait d'en bas.

« Driiiiiiiiiing ! »

Foutu téléphone. Il y avait intérêt que ce coup de fil soit important.. La jeune femme dévala les escalier tout en criant à tue tête le prénom de sa jumelle.

« Lily ! Lilyyyyyyyy ?! »

« Driiiiiiiiing ! »

« Ok. Elle n'est pas là. Par contre toi l'appareil.. »

Lucie décrocha brusquement, son expression se radoucit à la voix à l'autre bout du téléphone.

Lily et Bill marchait collés l'un à l'autre dans le calme de la matinée. Le jeune homme se sentait étrange au contact de sa voisine. Bizarre serait le mot. Il essayait depuis qu'il l'avait pris dans ses bras d'ignorer ses impressions, se sentiment ?

Lily ne pipait mot. D'avoir quelque un à ses cotés, même si c'était son voisin détestable, la rassurait, lui procurait un sentiment de protection de bien être.

Chacun dans leurs monde, ils ne se rendirent pas compte tout de suite qu'ils étaient dans l'entrée de la maison des Kaulitz.

Tom les attendait ou plutôt attendait son frère assis dans un fauteuil face à la porte.

« Toi ! »

« Moi ? »

« Fais pas l'innocent ? »

Bill leva les yeux au plafond cherchant dans un coin de sa mémoire ce qu'il avait pu faire.

« T'as failli cramer la maison ! »

« De quoi, tu parles ? »

« Du grille pain rester allumé, crétin ! »

Georg descendait les escaliers en fusillant le chanteur du regard.

« T'as failli faire partir en fumée tout mon stock de Kinder. »

Gustav apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, une pomme à la main.

« Ca aurait été marrant. Vous imaginez les titres de journaux ? « Le chanteur de Tokio Hotel tué par le bassiste pour une destruction de stock de Kinder. »

« Tragique. »

C'était le premier mot que prononçait Lily depuis son arrivée dans la maison.

« Oh. Lily tu es là ? »

Gustav lui fit un énorme sourire et croqua dans sa pomme.

« Viens, je veux te montrer un truc ! »

Georg soupira, Gustav éloignait la jeune femme de la dispute des jumeaux qui n'aillait pas tarder à arriver.

En montant les escaliers à la suite du batteur, Lily tourna la tête par-dessus son épaule, pour apercevoir Bill. Enfin c'est ce que s'espérait il. Il lui sourit et reporta son attention sur son jumeau.

« Désolé Tom. »

« C'est tout ? Désolé ? Tu t'imagines la situation dans laquelle tu nous aurais mise avec les parents et la presse ? »

« Ecoute… »

« Non. Toi écoute ! Je suis ton frère aîné et d'habitude j'ai rien à dire, mais là.. C'était totalement irresponsable ! C'est la fumée qui nous a réveillé ! »

« TOM ! J'ai vu Lily par la fenêtre et je l'ai suivi. Elle pleurait je ne pouvais pas la laisser ainsi. »

Georg suivait la discussion bougeant la tête de droite à gauche, de réplique à réplique. Un vrai match de tennis.

« Ding dong. »

Tom grogna mais se déplaça pour aller ouvrir la porte, alors que Bill monta les marches quatre à quatre.

Le jeune chanteur entendait des rires dans la chambre de Gustav. Qu'est ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire ?

La porte s'ouvrit sur Lily qui trébucha et alla s'écraser contre Bill et contre ses lèvres.

Tandis que nos deux héros s'embrassaient maladroitement et ce n'était pas vraiment un baiser plutôt un accident mais qui sait - si l'auteur – dans le futur, peut être que cela changera. En bas, Tom ouvrit la porte sur une Lucie en larmes, les yeux rouges d'avoir tant pleurée, le visage bouffi et les cheveux emmêlés.

« Lucie ? Que ce passe t'il ? »

« C'est Thibaud. »

Les larmes reprirent de plus belle..

Tom ouvrit ses bras en grand accueillant Lucie dans un endroit protégé, ses bras. A croire que les frères Kaulitz jouaient très bien le rôle de doudou.

Georg observait la scène un air triste sur le visage, il avait compris que de un il était de trop et de deux que la situation ne prêtait pas à rire.

Silencieusement il s'éclipsa.

Le guitariste releva la tête de Lucie et essuya ses larmes à l'aide de ses pouces.

« Si tu m'expliquais ? »

« Il faut que je vois Lily. »

C'était la première fois réellement qu'ils se regardaient dans les yeux. Les disputes et répliquent en tout genre les empêchaient de se voir comme un simple garçon et une simple fille.

Au début Bill fut surpris et prit rapidement les commandes, il passa ses mains sur la nuque de Lily, entre ces cheveux, et approfondit le baiser.

Il commença à mordiller la lèvre inférieure de la jeune femme, perdant ainsi pied dans la réalité. Et pourtant chaque parcelle de sa personne lui criait d'arrêter de ne pas écouter le désir qui sommeillait en lui..

Les lèvres sublimées du chanteur descendaient le long de la commissure des lèvres de Lily traçant leurs routes vers son cou pâle qui ne semblait appeler qu'elles.

Les yeux brillants et le souffle court Lily s'éloigna de Bill qui reprenait son souffle.

« Il faut qu'on arrête là. »

Le chanteur laissa sa tête reposer contre le sol, encore sous le choque de ses émotions tourbillonnante qui l'avait envahit d'un seul coup.

Il adressa tout de même un petit sourire à Lily.

« Tu es sur ? »

Tentation délicieuse, et il le savait.

« Certaine. »

C'est ce que lui dictait son cerveau, pas son cœur. Lily n'avait qu'une envie, recommencer et en crever. Mourir sous ses baisers. Mourir d'extase. Lèvres contre lèvres. Corps contre corps. STOP ! Lily devait penser à autre chose ou sinon elle perdrait définitivement le contrôle.

« Moi, j'en suis pas certain.. »

Bill se rapprocha de nouveau de Lily, il n'était plus qu'à quelques millimètres quand la porte de la chambre de Gustav s'ouvrit sur celui-ci.

« Ouh. Quelle tension sexuelle ici. »

Gustav ou comment casser l'ambiance.

« Lily ? Lily ! Tu peux descendre Lucie est en bas, elle voudrait te parler. »

Des sanglots étouffés leurs parvenaient du Rez de chaussé couvrant la voix de Georg. Lily se releva comme si il y avait le feu.

« Lucie ? Tu pleures ? »

La jeune femme laissa le chanteur le plus adulé de l'Allemagne – ou presque – par terre assis.

« J'adore cette fille. »

Bill accepta la main que lui tendait Gustav et tous deux suivirent Lily dans les escaliers.

Lucie attendait avec appréhension le moment ou elle devrait tout avouer à sa sœur. La douleur et la tristesse sur son visage.

« Lucie ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

Sa jumelle releva la tête du tee Shirt de Tom ou elle s'était cachée et fixa la tapisserie derrière Lily n'osant la regarder dans les yeux. Ca aurait été pire que tout de voir les larmes coulées.

« Lily, Thibaud vient de m'appeler il y a une heure. Il a eu les résultats de ses examens. »

La jeune femme avait une main sur la bouche, se doutant que les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes.

« Il a un cancer, Lil's. Une putain de tumeur au cerveau. »

Pas de réaction. Yeux qui se ferment, c'est tout. Respiration qui accélère, c'est tout.


	13. Chapitre 12

**Disclaimers :**** Rien ne m'appartient… Même pas eux.. Vais bouder dans un coin.. Pourquoi ? **

**Note de l'auteur :**** Pris plus de temps, pour l'écrire. Plus dure et surtout très important comme chapitre. Espère que vous aimerez.**

**Merci pour toutes vos rewiews, ça m'a fait très plaisir de voir que vous aimiez ma fiction. J'vous promet que le prochain chapitre arrivera plus vite. x)**

* * *

Lily recula jusqu'à taper contre le mur. Toujours horrifiée, la jeune femme repoussa sa sœur d'un geste de la main avant de sortir en courant de la maison des voisins.

Lucie les larmes aux yeux resta sur le pas de la porte.

« Qu'est ce qu'il va se passer maintenant ? »

Les quatre musiciens se regardèrent mal à l'aise. Tom s'avança, encerclant la taille de guêpe de la jeune femme et la laissant se reposer sur son torse. Dos à torse. Tom apprécia cette position. Son tee Shirt était déjà assez mouillé avec les autres larmes qui avaient coulés tout à l'heure.

Gustav finissait sa pomme, hagard, Georg s'était assis par terre en tailleur et Bill s'était accoté au mur.

« On va aller boire un chocolat chaud, et parler. »

Bill se décolla du mur, et partit vers la cuisine le pas lourd. Lucie ferma les yeux, essayant de se persuader que lorsqu'ils se rouvriraient tout cela s'effacerait.

Le soleil vient de nouveau percuter ces pupilles. Echec. Lucie se trouve toujours dans les bras de Tom, les larmes coulent et elle n'a aucune idée de ce qui se passe dans la tête de Lily.

Tom se détacha de Lucie, enfin ils restent tout de même attachés, par la main. Georg se lève précipitamment, et monte les marches quatre à quatre, et produisant un boucan du diable. Allez savoir ce qu'il fait.

Gustav attrape l'autre main de Lucie, et ensemble, tous les trois, ils passent aux salons.

La jeune femme semble minuscule entre les deux garçons, enfoncée dans le cuir du canapé des Kaulitz, cet effet est encore plus amplifié.

Bill arrive enfin, un plateau à la main, le téléphone collé à l'oreille.

« C'est le répondeur. Tu veux laisser un message ? »

Pas le peine de demander ou le chanteur appelle, Lucie attrape le combiné et le plaque sur son oreille.

« Lily, c'est moi. Décroche s'il te plait. Lily… »

La langue de Lucie claque dans son palet, elle aimerait que sa sœur décroche, qu'elles puissent parler ensemble. Elles en ont bien besoin.

« Bien, je rappellerais plus tard. Tu sais ou me trouver de toutes façons. Je t'embrasse Lil's. »

Avec un soupir, Lucie appuie sur la touche rouge, clôturant la communication.

« On t'écoute. »

La jeune femme se dit que ses voisins sont des anges.

Lily était sorti précipitamment de la maison, courant, ses jambes s'envolaient dans une vaine tentative de toucher les rayons du soleil.

Elle eut du mal, à travers ses larmes, à rentrer la clé dans la serrure. Sa main tremblait, dérapait, et la serrure ne bougeait pas. Heureusement, sinon cela aurait été pire.

Après plusieurs essais infructueux, Lily ouvrit la porte de la maison des Evans. Rien n'avait changé à l'intérieur depuis le départ des jumelles.

Lily s'approcha doucement du mur de la cuisine, la main tremblante, elle remit le combiné, qui pendouillait lamentablement, sur son socle.

Il lui fallut quelques instants pour se rendre compte qu'elle était seule. Seule au sens qu'elle n'avait personne à qui parler, une personne extérieur bien entendu. Seule dans le sens, duquel elle allait devoir faire face sans craquer ou du moins pas devant Thibaud.

Le plat de fruits, les bocaux d'épices et quelques autres choses volèrent. Quittant la table, ils tombèrent au sol dans un énorme fracas. Les cheveux dans tous les sens, les yeux rouges, Lily se laissa tomber à genoux. Des éclats de verre la coupèrent, mais la jeune fille trop malheureuse ne se rendit compte de rien.

Lily n'avait plus aucune notion du temps, elle ne saurait dire après combien de minutes, elle était montée dans sa chambre s'enfermer, volets clos.

Dans le noir complet, allongée sur son lit, les yeux rivés au plafond, Lily ne pensait à rien. Elle était vide. Psychologiquement, Lily était détruite.

« Emilie et Thibaud, on les connaît, Lily et moi depuis qu'on a trois ans. »

Bill lui sourit, la poussant à continuer.

« On a fait les quatre cents coups ensemble. Inséparable. Une véritable amitié, pour toujours, à la vie à la morts. Comme vous quatre. Vous pouvez comprendre, hein ? »

Lucie éclata de nouveau en sanglots, les émotions étaient beaucoup trop fortes.

« Hey. Je suis là. Viens. »

Tom ouvrit ses bras en grand, accueillant Lucie.

« On va vous laisser. »

Discrètement - pour Gustav seulement - les garçons sortirent de la salle. Bill se triturait les mains nerveusement, il aurait aimé avoir le courage d'aller voir Lily, pouvoir la réconforter comme Tom avec Lucie.

« Pourquoi t'y vas pas ? »

Gustav et Georg s'étaient assis sur les marches de l'escalier et observaient le chanteur, amusés de la situation. Lui, qui osait se coiffer différemment, s'habiller différemment avait peur d'aller voir une fille.

« Pourquoi, j'irais ? »

Gustav regarda le coin de la marche à sa droite, un sourire aux lèvres et répondit.

« Peut être parce que tu en meurs d'envie. »

Bill ferma les yeux avant de soupirer.

« Comment ça se fait que vous arriviez toujours à découvrir ce que je ressens.. »

« Tu es un véritable livre ouvert, Billou. Bon t'y vas voir cette jeune fille ne détresse ? Pendant ce temps Gustav et moi on vas se faire une partie de poker. »

« Bonne idée. »

Bill fronça les sourcils, c'était lui ou Georg et Gustav venaient d'échanger un regard pervers, presque salace ?

Le jeune homme secoua la tête et attrapa se veste, mieux valait ne pas se poser de questions.

Lily regardait toujours son plafond désespérément, que pouvait t'elle faire d'autre ? Attendre un coup de fil qui lui apprendrait que Thibaud était mort ? C'est ce qu'elle faisait d'une certaine manière.

Bordel. Quelle merde. Comment cela avait il pu arriver ? Et elle n'était même pas au près de son meilleur ami pour le soutenir. Non, il fallait qu'elle soit dans un autre pays à des milliers de kilomètres.

Le chanteur frappa à la porte légèrement, il ne voulait pas déranger. Pas de réponse. Il insista encore plus. La porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même, celle-ci n'avait pas été bien fermée.

« Lily ? »

Bill découvrit l'état de la cuisine, le sang sur le sol mélangé aux épices et aux restes. Un sentiment d'angoisse et d'inquiétude le prit à la gorge, quelque chose de terrible.

« Lily ? »

Sa voix se fit plus forte, essayant de briser ce silence dérangeant. Il n'avait toujours pas de réponse et la boule dans sa gorge grossissait. Bill monta l'escalier doucement, appréhendant ce qu'il l'attendait.

« Lily ? »

Le jeune homme essaya de se souvenir ou était la chambre de la jeune femme. Toutes les pièces étaient plongées dans le noir. Une était plus éclairés que les autres. Une lumière naturelle. La lucarne au plafond de Lily.

« Lily. »

Une affirmation cette fois. Bill venait de découvrir la jeune femme recroquevillée en fœtus sur son lit.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, les larmes dévalaient ses joues, offrant un tableau de misère profonde.

« Qu'est ce que je vais devenir Bill ? »

Déchirure au cœur. Le chanteur s'allongea aux cotés de la jeune fille, il l'embrassa sur le front avant de lui répondre d'une voix assuré.

« Tu vas devenir une femme encore plus merveilleuse que tu ne l'es déjà. Tu vas continuer à vivre malgré ce qui peut arriver. Tu vas continuer à sourire. Tu vas illuminer les gens avec les étincelles dans les yeux. C'est tout. Et advienne que pourra. »

Lily ferma les yeux, ne préférant pas répondre, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Elle nicha sa tête dans le cou du chanteur cherchant à se protéger. De quoi ? Peut être de tout.

Qui vivra verra, comme le dit si bien le proverbe.

« Il serait peut être temps que je rentre.. »

« Peut être. »

Tom n'a pas envie de lâcher Lucie. Pourtant il faut bien. Ils étaient dans l'entrée, lorsqu' un énorme « non » provenant de la cuisine les firent sursauter.

« Hors de question ! »

Gustav déboula en caleçon et en chaussettes et partit se cacher derrière Tom. La largeur de son tee Shirt suffit à le cacher entièrement.

« C'est le jeu, Gus'. »

Tom se mit à rire, comprenant la situation en voyant Georg torse nus avec seulement un jean.

« Vous avez, encore, joué au strip poker. »

Georg regarda la guitariste dans les yeux avant de murmurer d'une voix qui se voulait sérieuse.

« Tom, pousse toi de là. Gustav a perdu, il dit en assumer les conséquences. »

« Non, non, non et non. »

Lucie regardait tout cela, un vague sourire aux lèvres, oubliant ainsi Thibaud et son cancer.

« Gus', c'est le jeu, et puis j'ai pas la même utilité qu'une plante verte moi. Je ne sers pas à cacher les gens ! »

Cette fois ci sans fut trop pour Lucie qui éclata franchement de rire.

« Je te l'avais dit Gus' que le strip poker c'était un jeu amusant. »

Georg observait, accouder contre le chambranle de la porte, sa voisine rire joyeusement.

« Mouais. »

Gustav consentit enfin à se relever et de sortir du dos de Tom. Le batteur frissonna, en caleçon chaussette il avait froid.

« Bon.. Je vais rentrer. »

« Oui, Lily doit t'attendre. »

Tom ou comment casser l'ambiance. D'un coup l'ambiance légère retomba. Lucie embrassa sur la joue les trois garçons et franchit la porte, ses jambes flageolant.

Elle se retourna avant de refermer définitivement la porte.

« Merci. Merci pour tout. »

L'oreiller était trempé. C'est cela qui réveilla Bill. Il tourna sa tête vers la jeune fille avec qui il dormait, Lily pleurais silencieusement, trempant ainsi le tissu.

Le chanteur sentit son cœur se serrer, il ne pouvait pas rester sans émotion face à la jeune fille, il en était incapable.

« Lily. Lily »

Il la secoua par l'épaule dans l'espoir de la réveille, ce qui fonctionna très bien. Les yeux embués, Lily émergea doucement.

« C'était un cauchemar, hein ? Dis moi que c'était un cauchemar. »

La jeune fille avait une voix suppliante, Le chanteur, des yeux pleins de regrets.

« Lilyy. »

Bill se releva, cela ne servait à rien de la laisser là dans le noir dans ses illusions de bonheurs ou dans un cercle de déprime. D'une geste brusque, il ouvrit violemment les rideaux laissant entrer un flot de lumière de soleil.

« Debout. »

Comme la jeune fille ne réagissait pas il réitéra son ordre.

« Debout. »

Le chanteur se laissa avachir sur la chaise de bureau en face du lit de sa voisine.

« J'aimerais rester compréhensif avec toi, sérieusement. Seulement, si je continue sur la voie de la gentillesse tu ne te relèveras jamais. Alors, Lily, tu vas te lever maintenant, tu vas prendre une douche et tu me retrouves en bas, dans la cuisine dans quinze minutes. »

La jeune fille acquiesça forcé.

« Bien. »

Bill ferma la porte derrière lui et laissa échapper un soupire quand il entendit sa voisine se lever de son lit. En bas, il trouva Lucie en pleine lecture de feuille volante sur le canapé.

« Déjà réveillée ? »

Cela faisait un peu colocations. Les jumelles qui vivent ensemble et le petit copain qui passe la nuit hors de chez lui. Mais ce n'était pas du tout cela.

« Qu'est ce que tu lis ? »

Le jeune homme était le champion des changements de sujets.

« Je m'informe. »

Lucie passa sa main sur ses yeux fatigués d'avoir tant pleuré et lu.

« Les risques d'une opération, ce qu'est réellement la maladie, les symptômes.. Ce genre de trucs. »

« Tu te fais du mal. »

« Je veux être là, pour rassurer mon meilleur ami. »

Elle retourna à sa lecture sans rien dire de plus. La conversation était semblait il close.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Lily descendait, les cheveux mouillés avec une mine un peu plus calme et reposé même si cela ne pouvait pas être la grande joie.

« Lily. »

Lucie se précipita dans ses bras. Toutes les deux se serrèrent, deux filles, perdues en pleine mer sur un bateau qui coule.

« Lucie. »

On est toujours plus fort quand on a quelqu'un avec qui surpasser les épreuves. Toujours.

Et ça Bill le savait. A Lucie et Lily de s'en rendre compte.

* * *

**Je mettrais le prochain chapitre quand il y aura 10 rewiews. [Sadique ? I know. xP**


	14. Chapitre 13

**Disclaimers :** Finalement maintenant je ne les veux plus. Aucun. Jamais. Vous imaginez la dépense en laque du touffus ?

**Note de l'auteur :** Bon. J'n'ai pas eu mes dix rewiews. Juste cinq. Mais bon.. Sur 248 lectures.. Bref. Cette fois j'les voudrais s'il vous plait les dix. ). Sinon j'arrête de poster ici et je ne poste plus que sur les forums ou j'suis incrite. Je sais pas. C'est vous qui allez en décider. )

* * *

**Chapitre 13 **

Bill entra, les traits tirés dans la cuisine. A la table, Tom, Georg et Gustav fixaient les cartes qu'ils avaient utilisées pour joués.

« T'as été long. »

Epuisé le chanteur s'avachit sur la chaise restante autour de la table ?

« J'ai pas réellement envie d'en parler. »

Les garçons échangèrent un regard.

« C'était aussi terrible que ça ? »

Bill regarda son jumeau, les yeux pleins d'eau. L'émotion qu'il avait ressenti en voyant la détresse de Lily refaisait surface en vague. Il avait cru en voyant le sang dans la cuisine qu'elle s'était suicidée. Il avait cru la perdre.

« Oui. »

Pas un mot de plus ne franchit la barrière de ses lèvres de la soirée. Lorsqu'il eut disparu dans l'escalier pour monter se coucher les trois musiciens se mirent de suite à chuchoter.

« Elle va l'anéantir. »

« Tu crois pas que tu exagères, Tom ? »

« Ce n'est qu'une fille, hein ? »

Tom se leva en colère. Gustav et Georg ne le voyait pas, essayant de voir ou voulait en venir le guitariste.

« Non, j'exagères pas. C'est LA fille, Gus'. »

Un regard d'incompréhension de batteur l'encouragea a continué.

« Vous croyez que j'ai pas remarqué que mon petit frère était amoureux ? »

Les deux sœurs pleuraient l'une et l'autre dans une étreinte qui ne faisait que plus les détruire. Une bouée à la mer avec le bateau qui s'éloigne.

Ce fut le coup de téléphone qui les détacha l'une de l'autre. Lucie regarda l'heure avant de jeter un regard à sa sœur ?

23 H 00. Qui pouvait bien appeler aussi tard ? Cela ne pouvait n'être qu'une mauvaise nouvelle. Ce serait la cerise sur le gâteau.

« Je ne suis pas aveugle à ce point là ! »

Les deux musiciens éclatèrent de rire. Un fou rire libérateur, un qui fait du bien.

« Pourquoi vous riez ? »

Georg essaya de s'arrêter pour lui répondre, seulement le jeune homme n'arrivait pas à reprendre son souffle.

C'est donc Gustav qui s'en chargea.

« Bill est pas le seul à être tombé amoureux. »

Tom hésita avant de répondre. Lequel des deux musiciens en face de lui aimait Lucie ? Une colère sourde l'envahit. Un ressentiment puissant d'injustice et aussi de jalousie mais ça il ne le savait pas et ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ressentirait un sentiment pareil.

« Lequel d'entre vous aimes Lucie ? »

Georg s'enfonça encore plus dans le canapé jetant ses jambes en l'air, il se pliait de rire. Des larmes commencèrent même à jaillir de ses yeux.

« Imbécile c'est de toi dont on parle ! »

« De moi ? »

Le guitariste devait être à deux de tensions ou seulement très aveugle pour ne pas comprendre la conversation. Personne n'est parfait, hein ?

Le téléphone sonnait toujours. Sans fatigue. Sans relâche.

« Il faudrait peut être ? »

« Je sais. »

Lucie attrapa le combiné avant de murmurer.

« Oui ? »

« Lucie ? Lily ? »

« Lucie. »

« Et bien, ma chérie, pourquoi personne ne réponds ? Vous étiez couchez ? La musique est peut être trop forte dans vos chambres ? »

Lucie éclata simplement en sanglots. Ils étaient devenus trop douloureux à retenir. Beaucoup trop. De l'autre côté de la ligne, sa mère s'inquiétait.

« Lucie, ma puce, qu'est ce qui te rend malheureuse ? »

Répondre semblait être au dessus de ses forces. Peut être est ce pour ça que Lily attrapa le combiné, pendant que sa sœur s'agrippait à son T-Shirt. Lily passa un bras protecteur autour de sa sœur, et en même temps essaya de garder son calme et de répondre à sa mère.

« Maman.. »

« Lily ? Que ce passe t'il avec ta sœur ? »

« C'est Thibaud.. Maman.. »

Madame Evans sentit son cœur se serrer alors qu'à l'autre bout du téléphone sa fille lui expliquait ce qu'il en était. Lorsque Lily eu terminé, le silence prit place, très vite remplacé par des sanglots.

« Chut, chut ma chérie. Thibaud va se faire opérer et tu vas voir ça va bien se passer. C'est un battant. Ce n'est pas ça qui va l'abattre. »

La conversation dura encore une vingtaine de minutes avant que Madame Evans raccroche. Sur sa joue droite coulait une larme solitaire, pour ce garçon qui était comme un fils pour elle. Peut être, fallait il, qu'elle et son mari rentrent de Berlin, là ou ils étaient partis pour leur travail..

De leur côté, les jumelles avaient décidés de se reprendre en main et d'aller faire des courses pour leur repas de midi mais aussi pour acheter les dernières fournitures. Et oui, demain, c'était l'heure de la rentrée.

Alors que dans la maison voisine, le téléphone venait d'être raccroché, il se mit a sonner chez les Kaulitz.

Tom lâcha sa guitare pour attraper le combiné, pendant que Georg baissait le son de la télévision.

« Oui ? »

« Tom ? C'est David. »

« Ah, David ! Comment vas-tu ? »

« Bien.. Je peux savoir, pourquoi ton frère ne répond pas, quand on l'appelle ? Il y a un problème ? »

« Pas de quoi s'inquiéter. C'est juste.. »

« Tant mieux si il n'y a rien. Il faut que vous soyez, tous les quatre, en forme pour votre voyage en France. »

« Notre voyage ? »

A ce mot Georg releva la tête de la télévision, Gustav apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte du salon.

Qu'est ce que c'était cette histoire ?

« David, de quoi parles tu ? On est en vacance pour un mois. Tu te rappelles ? »

« Je le sais bien, Tom. Seulement il y a des choses, qu'on ne peut éviter. Donc, dans deux jours, à dix heures piles, soyez tous prêt. Le van viendra vous cherchez. Et puis ce n'est que trois jours à Paris. Ca ne va certainement pas vous tuez. »

Et il raccrocha, laissant un Tom pantelant à l'autre bout du fi l.

Lucie poussa la porte d'entrée avec son coude après l'avoir ouverte. Laissant passer Lily, les deux jeune femmes, allèrent directement poser leurs sacs pleins dans la cuisine.

« Tu crois qu'on sera combien dans notre classe ? »

« Notre ? J'espère déjà qu'on sera dans la même classe. Mais si le lycée ici, à reçu notre dossier, avec toutes nos conneries de répertoriées, je crois qu'il faut arrêter d'espérer. »

« Tu crois.. Tu crois que les jumeaux seront avec nous ? »

« Bill je veux bien… Tom, non. »

Lucie avait lancé un grand sourire à sa sœur en disant cela.

« Je préfèrerais l'inverse. »

« Et bien pas moi. »

Et comme si rien ne c'était passé, Lily tira de manière enfantine la langue à sa sœur faisant ainsi résonner un rire joyeux et communicatif dans la maison, qui quelques heures auparavant à peine abritait des pleurs.

« On part ou cette fois ? »

Tom regarda Gustav.

« France. Dans deux jours. »

Georg se releva brusquement du canapé ou il s'était avachi pour regarder la télévision. Tous les quatre, étaient épuisés par le tournée Européenne qu'ils venaient de faire. On leur avait donné un mois de vacance et au bout d'une semaine et demie, on venait déjà leur demander de reprendre du service !

« J'en peux plus. C'est pas quelques jours de repos par ci ou par là qu'il me faut. Nous faut. C'est un mois complet et entier. J'pensais que David l'avait compris. »

« Qu'est ce que tu pensais que David avait compris ? »

Bill se tenait dans l'escalier et semblait comprendre qu'il y avait un problème.

« Où doit on aller ? »

D'un même ensemble, Georg, Tom et Gustav lui répondirent.

« France. »

Et soupirèrent.

« C'est bien la France. Surtout Paris. Vous plaigniez pas. On aurait pu atterrir en Russie, ou il fait moins quinze. »

« J'ai pas envie d'y aller. »

« T'as pratiquement jamais envie d'y aller, Gustav. »

Bill était agressif, désagréable. Sous ses apparences timides, Gustav n'était pas le genre de personne, pourtant, à se laisser marcher sur les pieds.

« Oh, excuse moi Bill, de ne pas partager ton amour pour les interviews et les émissions ou on nous pose toujours les mêmes questions, et ou on fait du play back comme des imbéciles. »

Gustav était froid. C'était sa manière de se mettre en colère. Il n'était pas du tout, débordements et cris. Dés qu'on le blessait ou qu'on l'énervait il mettait une distance entre lui et la personne.

« Et bien, quitte le groupe si ça t'emmerde tant que ça. »

Le batteur attrapa sa veste qui traînait, ouvrit la porte et lâcha.

« Ne parle pas trop vite Bill. Je pourrais te prendre au mot. »

Avant de s'en aller.


	15. Annonce

MOT DE L'AUTEUR : **Ceci n'est pas un chapitre**. Je n'écrirais d'ailleurs jamais la suite.

J'aurais dû écrire ce mot il y a longtemps. Ce qui m'a décidé à le faire ce fut mes mails ce matin, en recevant deux reviews d'une même lectrice, ça m'a fait un électrochoc « Oooh, mais c'est vrai que ce truc existe » Pour tout vous dire, ça ne me correspond plus. Cette histoire marqua le début de beaucoup de chose, de belles amitiés mais je ne pourrais jamais la porter jusqu'à sa fin. J'ai évolué, grandis, et quand j'essaye de relire tout ces chapitres, je suis étonnée que ça ait plu.

Vous pouvez tout de même lire les quelques OS que j'ai laissé en ligne sur Tokio Hotel qui me correspondent déjà un peu plus.

Sachez que j'écris toujours, j'ai le projet de faire publier (peut être, avec un peu de chance) un jour ce que je suis en ce moment en train d'écrire.

Je répondrais à vos reviews (s'il y en a).

Lily.


End file.
